Wow i'm a Dad now!
by EBRAJERCECullen 130
Summary: Set during BD when Bella is becoming a Vampire. Edward reflects and spends some time with his Daughter while Bella is undergoing the transformation. lots of fluff. Read and Review!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. **

**This takes place during Bella's Transformation in BD. Read and Review please!! **

**Edward POV**

Watching my love suffer through her transformation, knowing that I could not help her was painful beyond words. She has been silent and still for about 5 hours.

_How am I going to last for another 2 days and 19 hours? _I asked myself.

I hate seeing her in pain, and I know she was even through her stubborn ways of hiding it. Just like she refused to get rid of the "baby" that was killing her instead of saving her life and getting rid of it.

"Aww, she is so cute, yes you are" my sisters cooed over Renesemee, my baby, our baby.

I realize that I have been neglecting my child but it's just too hard to be away from Bella when I know how much pain she is going through.

"Let me hold her, Blondie!" Jacob said to Rosalie, who I assume was holding Renesemee like I asked her to.

"No why on earth would I ever let YOU hold her?"Rosalie yelled back at him, and I could hear Renesemee fussing in Rose's arms.

"Rose, calm down. Let me take her upstairs, she needs to have her diaper changed. Give her to me Rose; I won't let the mutt hold her." Alice instructed as she broke up the argument.

Not long after I heard rustling of blankets and Alice's soft dancer like footsteps heading up the stairs and to Renesemee's room which was actually my room.

"_Edward, do you want to hold your daughter? She's asking for you._" Alice asked in her mind and showed me what Renesemee showed her.

I looked down at my wife who was lying in my arms and kissed her forehead. "I love you Bella, I'm going to go see our daughter but I will be back." I kissed her forehead again before going to go find my daughter.

**Ok i know its short but i just wanted t put it out so you could read it and i will update soon!! Review please!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for the reviews for those that reviewed, and please review for those that did and didn't! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight!!**

**Review please!**

When I walked into the room I found Alice attempting to change Renesemee's diaper on the black couch that was placed next to the window. Renesmee was looking out the window, but as soon as she saw me she struggled to get away from Alice and to me.

"Hold on, Renesemee, let me finish. Edward, help please."Alice said as he tried to restrain the squirming baby while also trying to pull off the pink onesie that my daughter was wearing.

"Shh Renesemee, Daddy's here. Stop wiggling and let your Auntie Alice and me help you feel better." I cooed as I started trying to calm her down while not knowing what I was supposed to do.

Alice was then able to do what she needed to do without problem, while I watched as she showed me what to do and I tried to learn the procedure.

"Then you snap these snaps here and Ta-dah your finished. " Alice said as she lifted Renesemee out of my hold and up into the air, blowing on her stomach which made my baby start giggling while reaching for Alice's hair.

"_Do you want to hold her?_" Alice questioned in her thoughts, the way she normally communicates with me.

"Um… ok… I don't really know how…"I said unsure of myself. Alice laughed.

"Here, support her head . . . no, like this . . . there you go, good job Edward!" Alice instructed as she handed me my baby girl and showed me how to hold her properly and more specifically how Renesemee liked to be held.

"Hey baby girl, I'm your daddy. You're beautiful, just like your mother. I love you soo much Renesmee." I told her while we looked at each other. I still felt strange saying the word "Daddy".

She looked up at me with her Chocolate eyes and we both smiled, but then she did something that I did not expect. She reached her hand up towards my face; I repositioned her so that her head rested on my shoulder which made it possible for her to reach my cheek. As soon as she put her hand on my cheek I saw images of Bella right after Renesemee was born, then Rosalie,Jacob,Alice,me,Bella,she then kept showing me someone feeding ,changing, playing with her and after every picture it went back to Bella. She wanted her mother and didn't understand why she wasn't with her.

"Momma is . . . um Do you want to see her? She's resting because she doesn't feel well." I said and Renesemee nodded well more like she tried to.

As soon as we were out of my room Jacob was at our side.

"I don't think she should see Bella." He stated.

"Why not?" I asked with a slight edge while walking towards the room Bella was in.

"Well obviously Bella's um condition, and . . . "

"I think Renesemee will be fine."I replied harshly.

"No Edward! " He argued.

"Why should I listen to you Jacob Black?" I snapped back at him.

"Because." He snapped back at me. Seriously he had no manners whatsoever.

"Because you're her father? No. I am her father. My daughter wants to see her mother. My Wife. You are not to be involved Jacob, Got that?" I softly growled as to not upset Renesemee.

"Fine. I'm going to go check in with the pack. Love you Nessie." He sighed.

"DON'T YOU EVER CALL HER NESSIE AGAIN!" I growled.

He left and I headed into Carlisle's office which was set up as a hospital room and where Bella was lying.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you tho those who have reviewed but i would really like more reviews!! Constructive Ctiticism is appreciatedT**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight!!**

I stopped outside the door to Carlisle's study I looked down at Renesemee, who was very happy.

"Ok baby girl, your mother loves you but may be in pain so don't be scared." I told her as I opened the door and walked over to Bella's side.

"Renesemee, this is your mommy." I told her and moved so that she could see her.

Renesemee reached toward her mother, which I took as my cue to sit down so that Renesemee could get closer, I sat on the bed next to Bella. My daughter then looked up at me and put her warm little hand on my cheek showing me a picture of Renesemee touching Bella's face.

"Go ahead but don't show momma anything ok?"

She gently reached down and put her hand on her mother's cheek, I noticed Bella's head shift more towards Renesemee, but it wasn't a predatory move it was more of a motherly gesture.

I ran my hand over Renesemee's back in soothing circles as she fell asleep laying on my arm so that she was lying on her stomach with her hand on Bella's cheek. We stayed like that through the night and most of the morning.

I knew that my daughter was confused about Bella but she let it go. All around the house I could hear my siblings and parents.

Emmett somehow convinced Rosalie that the baby would be fine and now they were having some "alone time" in their room.

Carlisle and Esme were out of the house yet still in hearing range, I think they were building something but they kept blocking pictures from me.

Alice and Jasper were in the living room; Alice was shopping online for Baby things while jasper was reading one of his books on war strategies.

Even though my family was busy they all thought about Bella, Renesemee and I occasionally, it was comforting to know just how much we meant to them.

"_Aw I wish Rose would just forget about Renesemee for once and have fun. She looks so distressed._" Emmett complained to himself.

"_This crib will look perfect right about there._" Esme mused to herself wherever she was.

"_Ooh that onesie will look adorable with her bronze curls. . . Oh wait, that will look amazing on her. As for Bella. . . oooh that's absolutely perfect. . ._ "Alice thought as she looked through online catalogues' but blocked the picture from me.

_Why does she have to do that? She knows it drives me crazy!_ _But she was thinking about what Bella was going to wear so that must mean that Bella will be ok._

"_Maybe we could do this if the pack tries to attack, although they probably won't attack now that we know their plans._" Jasper pondered as he read his book in between glances at Alice.

"_Why are they taking so long? If Edward hurts __**my**__ baby in any shape or form I will destroy him. It's way too quiet in there. ._ _._" Rosalie worried but infuriated me to the point of destruction but I had to remember that I was with my daughter and my wife. Really? Did Rosalie think that Renesemee belonged to her now? I wanted to kill Rosalie for thinking of MY daughter as her own. There is no way I will tolerate that. If she thinks or says that one more time I will rip Rosalie to shreds and burn the pieces one at a time. Renesmee is MY child, MINE and BELLA's only.

"_Ugh Why does Emmett keep trying to distract me? I want __**my**__ baby back; I don't want this from Emmett now. I want to make sure __**my**__ baby is ok._" Rosalie complained in her thoughts without even realizing I could hear her.

That's it! She is going to die!

**Please Review!!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while, I was in Virginia for a choir contest till Sunday and then I had too much going on to type anyhing. Keep reviewing,its what makes me write more. **

**Thank you to those who have reviewed but I would really like more reviews!! Constructive Ctiticism is appreciated!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight!!**

"_Edward, don't do it. You have Renesemee in your arms remember. Let Rose be, she's happy._" Alice warned me in her thoughts after seeing what I was planning on doing in a vision.

"Alice, come here." I said loud enough for her to hear without Rose or Emmett hearing.

"_No._" she thought back at me.

"Mom, Can you come up here, I need you to watch Renesemee."I said loud enough that she could hear me; it didn't matter about Rose and Emmett because they were being very loud in their room and probably wouldn't hear it anyway. I knew calling Esme mom would make her happy so I called her that.

She appeared at the door almost immediately after I called her.

"Can you watch my wife and daughter for me?" I asked as I gently removed Renesemee's hand off of Bella's cheek and stood up, passing her over to her grandmother.

"Of course honey" Esme replied.

"She likes to sleep on her stomach with her hand on Bella's cheek. Thank you mom. I won't be gone long I just have to take care of something." I said, Esme nodded.

My mother sat down with Renesemee in my place next to Bella and positioned Renesemee so that she was almost lying on Bella. I walked out of the room and headed to Rose and Emmett's room but stopped a little bit away.

"Emmett you need to go downstairs immediately! Jasper wants to wrestle with you." I knew that would work because Emmett always wants to wrestle but Jasper never will.

"Please baby, can I go wrestle?" Emmett begged Rosalie.

"Fine, go on, I don't mind." She replied in a bored tone. As soon as she gave her permission Emmett came flying out of the room. I waited a bit before approaching the door.

"Rose, Can I come in?" I asked while trying to keep my voice calm when really I was furious.

"Fine." She sounded bored. She gets bored so easily.

I walked in, locking the door behind me even though that wouldn't stop Emmett. She was sitting on the bed looking at her nails, but obviously noticed me lock the door.

"_What's going on Edward?_" she asked in her mind. I stepped closer to her and balled my fists at my side.

"You do realize that I can hear your thoughts, right?" I asked with a slight harsh tone.

"_What are you talking about?_"

"Just a little bit ago . . . about Renesemee . . .twice." I said fiercely but still relatively calm.

"_Huh? . . . oh. . ._"she started thinking about what she was thinking earlier, repeating her thoughts, which made me almost explode.

"_Oh. . . My baby . . . if Edward hurts my baby . . . shit!_" she realized what she thought.

"You heard that? I'm sorry Edward I . . . "She started but I flew across the room and slammed her into the wall with my hand wrapped around her neck.

"You Will Never think that you are or ever will be Renesemee's mother!" I growled.

"If Bella dies. . . I will be . . . I should be!" She yelled back at me while fighting to break free from my hold on her but I used more strength.

"NEVER! She is mine and Bella's. If I **ever** hear you call Renesemee your daughter again or if you **ever** act like you are her mother I **will** rip you to shreds and burn each piece slowly. .. Her. Mother."I yelled at her.

"Also if you do anything remotely close to something her mother would do, you will not even get to be her aunt, meaning, you will not get to spend time with her. Do you understand?"By the time I finished Emmett was pounding on the door yelling at me while I smashed Rosalie harder into the wall.

"No."She stammered.

"If you do not follow what I ask, you will not be a part of Renesemee's life at all. If you are not going to handle this nicely then leave. I don't want to do this Rose but it is my family we're talking about and more specifically my daughter."

"Fine. I will follow them." She said defeated.

"Good."I said as I dropped my hold on her which led her to fall on the floor.

She sat there gasping for unneeded air. I knew I was being a little harsh on her.

"Look, I know why you're doing this and I'm sorry. I know that you wish you could have a child with Emmett, but please let Bella and I be parents. We didn't know this could happen, so we want to treasure it as much as we can. I hope you can understand." I said softly as I calmed down and pulled her into a hug.

She nodded and started dry sobbing; I figured that Emmett could deal with this now, so I kissed her forehead before unlocking the door.

"What were you doing Edward?" he yelled at me as slammed me into a wall making the wall shake and pieces fell from the mark I made.

"It's okay Em. Leave him alone. It was all my fault, I was getting a little too attached to his daughter, and it's a normal reaction from a father." Rose said and Emmett released me and went to comfort his mate, who had moved back to the bed.

"Sorry bro." he apologized; I nodded and exited the room.

**Hope you liked this chapter!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you to those who have reviewed and added my story to your favs. I really appreciate it, but I would really like more reviews!! Constructive Ctiticism is appreciated! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight!!**

I looked into Esme's mind and saw that she was humming to my girls who both looked ok so I decided to go hunting.

"Mom, I'm going to go hunting but I will be back within an hour." I said knowing that by calling her mom would make her feel happy and so she knew where I was in case something happened.

"Bella and Renesemee are perfectly fine, I'll watch them. Go hunt honey, you need it but you should have been nicer to your sister." She scolded me.

"Thank you mom, and sorry." I replied as I walked out the door and sprinted into the woods to hopefully find a nice big mountain lion.

When I arrived back home and went up to the room my Bella was in, I found a surprising sight. Rosalie was sitting on the bed next to Bella holding her hand and talking to her.

_Well this is different _I thought.

"I'm sorry Bella, for everything that has happened between us since you and my brother met." Rose told Bella.

"Rose" I said and smiled when she jumped and turned to face me with a smile on her face.

"You didn't have to do that Rose" I told her.

"I know. But actually I did need to do that, she is my sister now and the mother of my only niece. I needed to make things right." She insisted and had a genuine look in her eyes. She obviously cared now.

"Thank you Rose." I said with full gratitude and bounded over to her and hugged her.

"Where's Renesemee?" I asked, realizing that she was not in here.

"Alice has her. Alice thought it would be fun to dress her up but Renesemee has other plans and not allowing Alice to have any fun. I'm pretty sure that that baby inherited both Bella's and your stubbornness." Rosalie replied and rolled her eyes.

"Great. Now I have two stubborn girls to deal with."I replied with heavy sarcasm, Rose laughed and sat back down.

"How is she?" I pointed to Bella.

"As ok as she can be while going through this." She replied, her voice sounded sad, before kissing Bella's cheek and standing up to head out the door.

I was absolutely stunned when she kissed Bella's cheek; it was very unlike Rosalie to do something like that.

"What has gotten into you? You would have never kissed her before." I questioned and raised my eyebrow at her.

"I thought about what you said and I realized that I need to be more supportive of her because of what I cannot have for myself. Does that make any sense?" She explained and I nodded.

"Yes, thank you so much, you don't know how much that means to me or to Bella. Thank you." I said and pulled her into another hug and kissed her cheek.

"Well I guess I'll go. Maybe Em wants to go hunting with me." She said and walked out of the room.

"Bella" I sighed as I looked back at the pale girl with brown hair lying in front of me.

I picked up her hand, the temperature difference between us was changing, and she was becoming more like me. I figured that her eyes were slowly turning red even though her eyes were closed.

I was just crawling into bed with her when I heard a very loud and high pitched cry.

**Uh oh. What happened now? Review please!! If I do not recieve anymore reviews I will have to start asking for a limit before I write more.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry I have not posted any thing for a while, i have been really busy, i will try to write more soon!**

**Thank you to those who have reviewed and added my story to your favs. I really appreciate it, but I would really like more reviews!! Constructive Ctiticism is appreciated! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight!!**

Another high pitched cry broke out of the same place, Alice and Jasper's room.

I knew exactly who produced those cries, Renesemee and Alice. I was immediately in Alice's room, the sight of Alice and Renesemee sitting on the floor outside of Alice's giant closet was the first thing I saw.

I then looked closer and noticed that Renesmee was holding a torn piece of cloth up to her wet face and was rubbing her tears away with it but continued crying.

I assumed that it was part of one of Alice's shirts, and Alice had another piece in her hand while she dry sobbed. Alice was staring at Renesemee through her sobs with surprise and anger.

"Look what she did!" Alice cried and pointed her finger at my baby.

"She destroyed my favorite shirt! It was one of a kind! She ripped it in two!" Alice ranted.

I walked over to Renesemee and sat down next to her and cradled her in my arms, she was shaking.

"Shh, It's ok Renesemee, your fine, you just surprised Auntie Alice, show her your sorry then we will go see momma, ok?"I said as I rocked my daughter back and forth.

"Alice, calm down your scaring her."

"Oh sorry Renesemee, please stop crying sweetie." She said and took Renesemee out of my arms. As soon as Renesemee was in her aunt's arms she put her hand on Alice's cheek and showed her what she did.

"_I'm sorry Auntie Ali"_She thought.

"It's ok. Now let's go see your mommy, shall we?" Alice chirped.


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry I havn't written lately I have been really busy with work,horses, and photography. I will try to write more soon, I have at least 20 handwritten pages done and some of it typed but I never realized how typing takes longer and distrcting it is but I will type more and post it soon. I was really dissapointed about the amount of reviews I have recieved for the chapter six, please just tell me what you think about it or give me suggestions on what to do better. Please review!!**

**Thank you to those who have reviewed,story alearted,story favorited!!! **

**Hope you enjoy this chapter I know I loved writing it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight!!**

I followed my sister and daughter back over to Carlisle's study, which is where I would find Bella. I watched as Alice walked into the room holding Renesemee, who immediately locked her eyes on her mother and reached for her. Alice walked over to the bed and moved Renesemee as close as she could without letting them touch.

"_Edward, can Renesemee touch her? I know she wants to_." Alice asked in her thoughts while turning her head towards me.

"Yes she can. Renesemee,"I replied and my baby looked away from her mom to me.

"You need to be very careful with mommy, remember, don't show her your thoughts." I reminded her and she turned back to her mother.

Alice repositioned her when she started reaching for Bella, like I had earlier so that my baby was laying on her stomach on Alice's arm with her tiny had resting on Bella's cheek.

After about an hour Renesmee started leaning further towards Bella and placed both of her hands on Bella's face, but I knew that that was still not enough for her.

"_Edward, can she lay on Bella's chest? I have seen nothing bad happening to either of them but it is your decision._" Alice thought out to me. I nodded even though I was still unsure of what could happen but couldn't deny my little girl or my love this.

Alice laid Renesemee down on her stomach onto Bella's chest so that Renesemee's head was by Bella's shoulder. Renesemee sighed and shifted a little so that she was more comfortable. As soon as Renesemee was situated and Alice knew she wouldn't fall, my little sister got up, I took that as her signal for me to take her spot next to my wife. Alice hung around for a little bit admiring her best friend and her niece sharing a moment as my little angel's breathing slowed signaling that she was drifting off to sleep.

"They really are alike "Alice whispered.

"I'm glad I get to keep those chocolate eyes that Bella had. It was one of the things I wished that I wasn't losing." I told her keeping my voice quiet as to not wake my sleeping baby.

"You know having Renesemee so close is probably helping Bella more than we think, like comforting to her." Alice brought up. Apparently we were done with the silent conversations for the moment.

"Maybe . . . I wish I could help her though." I confessed as I ran my fingers through my wife's mahogany hair with one hand and rubbing circles on my daughter's back with my other.

Renesemee moved one of her hands to grab a piece of Bella's hair and the other hand was at the base of Bella's neck. It was strange to see my Bella like that, I mean having her daughter lying so naturally on her, and I liked it. I was so caught up in my wife and child that I barely heard the click of the camera as Alice decided this was a picture perfect moment.

"_Don't beat yourself up. Edward, enjoy your new family in every way that you can._" Alice thought before she kissed Bella's cheek and the back of Renesemee's head and turned to me.

"You're a great father Edward, and you're a great husband to Bella. She will be perfect. Oh and she will wake in about 8 hours." I sighed out of relief. She then kissed my forehead and left me with my family for the night, which I was very thankful for.

I laid myself down on the bed next to my wife and daughter, like the way we used to when Bella lived at Charlie's before our wedding, and started humming her lullaby.


	8. Chapter 8

**~ Ok so I got only 1 review if any for the last chapter :( I really was hoping for more. I am going to have to do this a diffrent way. When I get at least 2 -5 reviews I will post the next chapeter. I'm sorry to have to do things this way but I haven't gotten very much feedback. **

**~ So I was thinking of posting another story that continues off of this one but I don't know what everybody will think about contains some things that are not normal. What happens is that Carlisle finds a way for vampire's to have childern. So after a while with Renesemee Bella wants a second child but Edward won't let Carlisle try this out on Bella so Rosalie Volenteers to test it out. She has a boy who ends up with Renesemee. I don't consider this gross seeing as Rose and Emmett are biologically related to Edward and Bella. What do you think? **

**~ Please tell me what you think about this chapter and my new story idea!!! Remember I need at leas 2-5 reviews before I will post anther chapter!!! **

**I don't own Twilight!**

* * *

We stayed like that with Renesemee lying on her mother's chest with her little fingers curled around Bella's hair and me rubbing circles on Renesemee's back while holding Bella's hand, all through the night. I realized how close we were to Bella's awakening into her vampire self.

I looked over at the clock on Carlisle's desk which read 6:00 AM; I have just two more hours until Bella would be with me forever. Looking back over to my wife and daughter, they looked like they were meant to be, like we were meant to be a family. It's strange having an actual family, being a father, but I am glad it happened and surprisingly I love my new life as a husband and a father. I should probably wake Renesemee up so that she can feed as to not be in range of Bella at the wrong time.

"Alice, can you go get Renesemee's bottle along with a new diaper, oh and some clothes for me too? Thanks."I whispered already knowing that she was in the process of getting everything I requested before I even spoke the words.

"_Of course, but you might only have time to feed her seeing as you already wasted forty five minutes._" She thought back to me.

_Had I really spent forty five minutes thinking? Ok well I guess I spent a little too much time thinking._

I was about to wake up my sleeping baby but she already started waking but kept her position, tightening her hold on Bella's hair. She opened her eyes and looked around a little bit before locking her eyes on me but put her head back down on her mother's shoulder.

"Well good morning sweetie, did you sleep well?" I asked just as Alice came in and waited for me to get my daughter into my arms.

Once I had my little girl in my arms she handed me the bottle, which Renesemee gladly took. Alice immediately grabbed a dress she had laid out for Bella and set it on the bed.

She then proceeded to take off the shirt of mine that I put on Bella after Renesemee's birth. After washing Bella she redressed her in the blue dress and started styling her hair and applying makeup to my love's face.

"Alice is this really necessary? She already looks perf-"I asked but was cut off.

"Of course it is necessary! I just want her to look amazing when she wakes up!"She rolled her eyes at me when I made a face at her.

"Really Alice? She already looks beyond amazing and I know she wouldn't want you to do this, especially when she never even gave you permission. How long?" I said while shifting Renesemee into a more upright position so that she could see her mother and aunt easily, giggled as Alice applied the blush, well at least I think that's what it was, to Bella's cheeks.

"In about half an hour. I am almost done with Bella so I can take my niece with me downstairs." Alice replied as she put the final touches to my wife.

"Renesemee," She looked away from her mom and looked up at me when I called her name, "I need you to be strong for me ok?" She nodded "Your mommy is going to wake up soon and she may not be able to be with you for awhile. Which means that I will not be able to be with you for as long as your mommy has to be away, ok? You will be with your grandparents, aunts and uncles until mommy and daddy come home." By the time I finished talking tears were falling from my little angel's cheeks, I wiped them away.

"Shh baby its ok. Don't cry. I love you and mommy loves you too. Be a good girl okay." I told her.

She nodded, and put her hand on my cheek.

"_Daddy, can I kiss mommy goodbye?_" she thought.

_I thought 3 day old babies didn't know how to do anything but then again she is half vampire and is gifted. Was it safe to let her be that close? Did she know what to do? I guess she knows what she is doing and how could I ever deny her to kiss her mother goodbye? _

"Ok sweetie, but be careful" I cautioned her and she bent down to her mother's face and gently kissed Bella's cheek, I noticed a single tear fall from Renesemee's eyes.

"Renesemee, it's time to go with Auntie Alice." I said as I lifted her away from her mother and walked over to Alice who was waiting at the door.

"Be good. I love you." I told my little girl and she kissed my cheek before I handed her over to my sister and kissed Renesemee's forehead. I hope my sisters don't torture her too much.

"Thanks Alice. Be careful with her please!" I said painfully at the thought of anything happening to my precious little angel.

"Of course I will be careful and Rosalie is staying with her when Bella wakes."She replied before taking my child with her downstairs.

I was now forced to sit and wait for my Bella to awake which gave me time to feel guilty and to think. I started to think about Renesemee and Bella while I waited_. _

_I wonder how long it will take Bella to have enough control to be around our baby, Esme thinks that Bella will be fine around Renesmee because of the mother daughter bond and Bella's protectiveness over the baby during the pregnancy._

I hope she is right because it would practically destroy Bella to be away for any length of time.

**Don't forget to Review!!**


	9. Chapter 9

**~Thank you to the 3 people who reviewed my recent chapter!!! I appreciate it. so same thing goes for this one, I need at least 3-5 reviews before I will put the next chapter up.**

**~ So I was thinking of posting another story that continues off of this one but I don't know what everybody will think about contains some things that are not normal. What happens is that Carlisle finds a way for vampire's to have childern. So after a while with Renesemee Bella wants a second child but Edward won't let Carlisle try this out on Bella so Rosalie Volenteers to test it out. She has a boy who ends up with Renesemee. I don't consider this gross seeing as Rose and Emmett are biologically related to Edward and Bella. What do you think? **

**~ Please tell me what you think about this chapter and my new story idea!!! Remember I need at leas 3-5 reviews before I will post anther chapter!!! **

**I don't own Twilight!**

"_10 minutes Edward!_" Alice thought excitedly from downstairs and I couldn't help myself from feeling excited too.

I was nervous to meet the newborn vampire Bella but happy because I would be with her forever, I was also feeling scared that she will not want me anymore or that she will do something that she will regret later, I'm sure Jasper is having a fit with all my mixed emotions at the moment along with the family's emotions. I slipped off of the bed and sat down in a nearby chair and held my love's hand, so as to not overwhelm her. Her heartbeat became erratic and extremely fast as I heard the whole house go quiet except for Renesemee's butterfly heartbeat as my family minus Rosalie and Renesemee joined Bella and I up in Carlisle's study for her awakening into our world.

There was a soft knock on the door before Carlisle, Esme, Alice, Jasper and Emmett walked into the room and stood in the corner. Carlisle came over to examine Bella as Jasper and Emmett stood in front of Alice, and Esme.

"She is very close to being ready, Edward." He thought out to me.

Carlisle stepped back to stand protectively in front of his wife, as Emmett shifted slightly so that he was also in front of Alice.

Just then Bella's heartbeat speed up more than I could ever think it could go and suddenly stopped. I heard several gasps from everyone inside of the room and one from downstairs. I looked at my love and she was as still as she has been for the past days.

**sorry I know its short but I wanted to put something up while I try to figure out how to fit in my new story. **


	10. Chapter 10

**Thank you to the people who reviewed for the last chapter, I really appreciate it! Also sorry for taking so long to update. I will try to do better! Right now I am trying to figure out when to end this story so that I can start the sequal. **

**I need at least 4 reviews on this chapter before I will put a new chapter up!!! Review Please.**

**I do not own Twilight.**

"Talk to her, Edward."Carlisle's thoughts instructed me as the rest of my family waited anxiously for the newest vampire to wake.

"Bella" I whispered into her ear and gave the hand that I was holding of hers a gentle squeeze.

"Bella, love, can you hear me?" I asked her with another soft squeeze to the hand that I was holding and her eyes fluttered but did not open.

"Please wake up love!" I said a little too strongly and squeezed her hand again and raised both of our hands up to my lips and kissed her wedding ring, she fluttered her eyes again and sighed.

"Edward?" She asked in a new bell like voice but still kept her eyes shut.

"Yes love, I'm here. Open your eyes, please." I said and she opened her eyes and stared up at the ceiling then looked over at me as her ruby eyes lit up and she jumped off the bed and onto me, pulling me toward her.

"Edward! I love you." She said and eagerly crushed her lips into mine. It hurt a little but I was more than willing to suffer through the pain as long as I could be with her.

"I love you too Bella, my love." I told her when I heard a cough coming from my family which caused us both to turn towards the corner where my family stood.

A chorus of 'Hey Bella's rang through the room.

"Hi everyone" She replied and ducked her head; I know that move all too well it meant that if she could she would be blushing.

"Edward, you shouldn't be that close, she could attack any second." Emmett and Jasper said in unison as they took a step forward to fully block Bella from a path to Alice and Esme, not like she was going to do anything.

Bella watched them with anger and confusion in her bright red eyes.

"She's no going . . . "I said as she said "I would never. . . "But we both stopped when we realized the other was talking.

Bella and I looked at each other and heard a big booming laugh coming from Emmett.

"Wow you guys sound like an old married couple!" Emmett chocked out between laughs.

Bella glared at him and appeared at his side so that she could smack him over his head, he didn't even notice her come and go back to her spot with me.

Everyone started laughing uncontrollably at Emmett's reaction but was soon cut off by Alice as she pushed past Jazz to get to Bella.

"Ok, you need to see yourself Bells. Come on, come on. "Alice's words were a rush as she attempted to drag Bella over to the full length mirror that appeared here recently.

"Bella please move" Alice wined and my new vampire wife sighed and allowed Alice to pull her to the mirror.

I watched as Alice let go of Bella and stepped back. Bella's face showed shock, embarrassment, and a new found confidence as she looked at her new vampire body.

"You're beautiful Bella." I said as I walked up behind her and wrapped my arms across her soft waist and kissed her cheek.

"We should get going soon, love." I told her, she turned to look at me.

"Where's Renesemee? "She asked as she glanced around the room.

"We should go hunt first." I suggested trying to change the subject, but she was having none of that.

"Edward, tell me where my daughter is right now!" She commanded and glared at me.

"She is downstairs with Rose. Now can we go hunt?" I replied and she softened her glare.

"Fine. Although I am not even thirsty." She agreed. I locked hands with her and led her out of the room and down the hall to our room, she hesitated, confused.

"Aren't we going out downstairs?" She questioned me as I led the way into the bedroom.

"No, my love, we are jumping from the glass door in our room." I said with a smirk.

I led her into the room, past the very tempting bed and to the door at the far side of our room.

"Do you need help?" I asked as she looked down at the ground. I knew she was nervous about tripping and was still getting used to her new body.

"No. I can do this." She hesitantly replied and looked down at her feet.

"Here I'll go first, you follow, ok?"I suggested and she nodded in agreement.

I crouched down and took off, landing on the balls of my feet with no noise produced. I turned back towards my wife and beckoned her to follow me.

Bella took a few steps back then stepped off the ledge with more grace than Alice or Rosalie. She landed a few feet in front of me, perfectly. Then she bent down and took off the pair of heels that Alice dressed her in.

"They were annoying." She informed me as she sent the shoes flying back through the open door in our room, at Alice I presume.

"Hey! That hurt Bella!" my sister complained from upstairs while the chuckles from the rest of my family were heard.

I looked back at them to make a face, and lowered my gaze down to the room bellow where I saw Rosalie holding my daughter by the window while observing Bella and me. I smiled and took Bella's hand leading her into the forest so our life as a real family could begin.


	11. Chapter 11

**I am so so sorry for taking so long to update, I have been really busy with Prom and school stuff along with taking care of 2 horses. I didn't get as many reviews for Ch 10 as I hoped I would :( I will try to update sooner but I would like at least 3 reviews for this chapter before I will post a new one.I hope you like this chapter. **

**Please review!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight!**

We raced each other for majority of our hunting trip, I let her win once but she beat me a couple of times due to her newborn abilities. I watched her as the scent of two humans came drifting past us, be both stiffened. I expected her to take off speeding towards the source, so I grabbed her shoulders to try to lock her in place. She surprised me though by growling at me and pulling away, she then took off in the opposite direction of the humans.

_What is she doing? _I thought to myself as I followed her.

She ended up coming to a stop so that I could catch up to her. Once I was at her side she turned to face me.

"I'm sorry" She blurted out.

"Why are you apologizing, you didn't do anything wrong?" I questioned her as I wrapped my arms around her small waist.

"I growled at you! How could I do that?" She said while looking at her feet, ashamed.

"Bella. It was a natural instinct for our kind; actually I expected more of a response from a newborn. I interrupted you when you were hunting a human." I comforted her as I rubbed her back. I rested my chin on her head.

"I just knew I needed to get away from the scent of that human before I did something I would regret and I was afraid that if I opened my mouth to tell you, I would go after the human. I couldn't live with myself if I did that to someone. So I ran." She explained with her head buried in my chest.

"It's ok honey. No one is scolding you. Actually what you did is quite remarkable, it's something that even my family has trouble with. But now that I think of it you are acting like a 50 year old vampire instead of an hour old one." I laughed and kissed her hair.

"Um, thanks. " She mumbled.

"Ok now. Let's hunt" I suggested, she nodded in response.

Taking her by the hand I led her deeper into the woods.

After taking turns hunting and watching each other hunt for about 3 hours, we were both full and Bella's blue dress was in shreds as to leave little to the imagination, we were heading home to the family.

"So can I see my baby now?" my beautiful wife asked.

"Bella." I sighed. I knew I would give in to her but really was not happy about it.

"Edward please. Do you have any idea how it feels to know that everyone else in the family has gotten to hold and spend time with her for 3 days when you only got a glimpse of her?" She argued, I bowed my head and gulped.

"Your right. We will go see her. She spent majority of her time with you and I. She would only sleep if she could be with you. Normally she slept with her hand on your face, but last night I let her lay on your chest. So technically you have spent the most time with Renesemee." I told her and she smiled up at me in return.

"Really? I mean I thought I was hallucinating when I felt her heart beat and the warmth." She wondered.

"You felt her? Carlisle thought you were unconscious during that time, Alice, Rose, Esme and I thought that you could still hear and feel everything." I asked shocked.

"Yea, it was one of the only things keeping me sane and quiet. I thought it was her and knew I had to stay quiet and still in order to keep her safe." She explained.

"I could hear you too." She whispered.

"Wow! Bella, that's very impressive for a transforming vampire."I complimented her with a proud tone in my voice. She bowed her head, the way she used to when she would blush.

"Thank you." She said.

We were walking at human speed back home, with our hands intertwined. I sighed out of pure happiness; I would get to do this for eternity.

"What did the family do during my . . . um transformation?" She asked innocently, breaking the silence.

"Jacob gave our daughter a nickname, which I put an end to and told him to go inform the pack of the news." I started.

"What's the nickname?" She questioned.

"Nessie." I told her with disgust in my voice, she grimaced.

"Eww. My daughter will not be named after a sea monster! I will not allow it. I hope you set him straight!" She ranted.

"Of course I did love. Rosalie was a little too strong about the idea of taking care of Renesemee."

"Really. What was she doing?" My love asked.

"She thought of Renesemee as _hers_ and said _'Renesemee should have been hers'_." I said.

"Oh." Bella whispered.

"Bella I set Rosalie straight right away and now she knows where she stands in our daughter's life and feels completely different. She even apologized to you." I explained and squeezed my wife's hand.

"I remember her talking to me. It was very nice of her." She said.

"Oh and your daughter ripped Alice's favorite shirt in half. Alice found her with it and tried to take it away but your daughter is stronger then she looks. That was defiantly a sight to see. Alice taught me how to change Renesemee's diaper. I think I am scared for life or existence after that experience." I informed her with a laugh.

"Wow I missed a lot! I bet Alice has already replaced that shirt. Edward, changing a baby's diaper is not that bad. You should get used to it; you'll be doing it a lot." She told me and rolled her eyes.

"You say that now, but just wait. I don't mind as much because it's our daughter." I said as we broke into a slow sprint back to the house.

"I'm so excited to see her. How is Jasper with her?"

"He was a little bit nervous but she doesn't smell appetizing to us because of her vampire side. He was wrapped around her little finger in no time." I told her as we stepped out of the woods surrounding our house.

"Hold onto me, ok?"She requested, I responded by wrapping my arm around her waist.

We walked into the house and down toward the living room where I could hear my angel's butterfly heartbeat.

**Hope you liked it, Review Please!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Sorry guys for taking so long to update! I have been extremly busy with horses and graduation. I am though officially a High school graduate! I should be able to write more frequently now. I really appreciate the 5 reviews I got for ch 11! I would still like more reviews. I hope you enjoy this chapter, I really like this one and the next. **

**So I need at least 3 reviews again before a new chapter will be posted. **

**Disclaimer:I do not own twilight!**

We made our way down to the living room, which was where the whole family and Jacob were. I had my arm around Bella's waist and hers was around my waist too. As we entered the room everyone stood up and the men stood in front of their mates as they always do when there is possible danger. Jacob was holding my daughter in his arms behind everyone else. The thought of them together made me sick.

"It's ok guys. She won't hurt anyone." I calmly stated as I squeezed her waist a little.

Bella started walking towards Renesemee and Jacob and I followed. We didn't get very far before Emmett and Jasper stepped in our path, blocking the way.

"Move." Bella stated but they didn't budge.

"Edward, please" Bella turned toward me with pleading eyes and whispering.

"Em, Jazz, let her through. She won't hurt her child, but she might hurt you if you don't let her get to her baby. Trust me." I told my brothers and took another step closer to my baby.

They nodded and stepped aside but stayed close to my wife in case she slipped. We walked over to Jacob and our little angel. Bella then looked up at me with love in her eyes.

"Our Renesemee." I told her and she smiled, I kissed her forehead.

Our baby turned her head away from Jacob and scanned the room with her mother's chocolate eyes until she found me, they instantly lit up.

"Give her to me" I demanded Jacob.

"But she may get hurt" he replied, clutching my daughter closer to him.

"Jacob, what does it matter to you? " Bella finally spoke up with a strange tone to her voice.

"She is my imprint. I imprinted on Nessie when she was born." He said as if it was obvious and with a stern tone to his voice. Bella did not like that one bit.

"No. No you didn't, she's a baby. My baby!" Bella yelled at him with disgust.

The whole room went silent and everyone had their eyes trained on Bella.

"I did. I love Nessie. She is my life." He said as he tried to hold the squirming baby in his arms closer to his chest. I hated seeing her in his arms let alone struggling to get away and upset.

I grabbed her out of his shaking arms and attempted to calm her down, forgetting that I let go of Bella. I didn't have much success calming my now crying daughter so Rosalie came up and took Renesemee out of my arms.

"She is mine! You wanted to kill her a couple of days ago! Did you just call my daughter Nessie? Don't you ever call her Nessie again! She is not a water monster she is a baby, Edward and I's baby! Don't you dare do this to her, to me, to Edward!" Bella ranted.

She took the absence of my arms as an opportunity to leap toward Jacob and tackle him to the ground. Her teeth were dangerously close to Jacob's throat as she pinned him to the ground. She growled viciously at him. This all happened so quick that he had no time or space to phase. I never knew that Bella, my sweet Bella could ever do this although it was kind of attractive. I knew Bella wouldn't normally kill him but she looked and was so furious right now that I just had to put a stop to it before she regretted anything. As much as I wished I could let her kill him I had to do the best thing and pull her off of him, which took all my strength. Once I had her in my arms at the opposite side of the room I started talking to her.

"Bella, Stop. You don't want to do this; he is your best friend." I said forcefully to her and made her look at me.

"But, it's our baby, Edward! He is insisting he has some claim on her before I even get to hold my own daughter." She said and looked as if she would cry if she could.

"I know love, I know. I don't like it either but there is nothing he could do and there is nothing we can do to change it." I told her as I rubbed her back and pulled her closer to my chest.

"Can I talk to you privately? "She asked and pulled me out of the house before I could even answer. I nodded anyway. Once we were far enough away that my family couldn't hear, she stopped and turned to face me.

"We need to do something about Jake. I don't like where this is going." She stated looking straight into my eyes.

"Me too. What do you want to do about it? He has spent the entire time you were changing here." I informed her.

"I don't know. What exactly does imprinting mean? Jake told me about it awhile ago but it was kind of confusing." She asked.

"Well, from my understanding it means that they are soul mates and if the person one of the wolves imprints on is younger then proper dating age the wolf will be whatever the imprint needs them to be. Like for now Jacob would be a older brother to Renesemee and only want that until she needs something else. But it means that he would be around her a lot more. Also it seems to be a natural thing, as in Jacob had no choice to imprint on our daughter." I informed her.

"Hmm, well I think that this is not exactly the best situation, she should have a choice in who she loves and marries. Also she should have as close to normal childhood as she can. I also think that she should have specific time with her aunts, uncles and grandparents. Maybe we should have a family meeting so we can figure this out and the two of us should have a talk about parenting. What do you want to do?" She asked me.

"Well for tonight and until we get things straightened out I think we should send Jacob home to La Push. Then you and I can take care of our daughter until she falls asleep. Once she is asleep you and I can have some fun, if you know what I mean, then we will talk about what to do and parenting. After that we can call a family meeting and make a decision. Ok?" She nodded and grabbed my hand, turned back towards the house and led me back.

**Don't forget I need at least 3 reviews!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Thank you guys for the 7 reviews! Wow! I still want at least 3 reviews before I will update. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight! **

Once we reached the front steps we could hear and smell that Jacob was still there, we could also hear Rosalie and Alice in the kitchen most likely fixing Renesemee's bottle. As soon as Bella and I walked in Bella went straight into the kitchen and dragged me behind her as Emmett and Jasper raced past us to protect their wives. I rolled my eyes at their protectiveness, it's not like Bella was going to hurt anyone especially Renesemee, Bella risked her life for her so I doubt that she would hurt her.

"Oh Bella!" Esme exclaimed as we entered the room and swiftly pulled my love into a hug.

The rest of the family was already in the kitchen, He sat in the seat next to Alice as she fed Renenesmee. Well the family and Jacob were in the room, I don't consider him family.

Bella glanced up at me when her gaze followed mine to Jacob and Renesemee; I knew what she wanted immediately. I stepped forward along with Bella; Rose took my baby from Alice and held her closely.

"Rose." I stated and looked at my daughter, taking another step forward. She understood but gave me a questioning look before moving closer to Bella and me.

"Are you sure?" She questioned.

"Give Bella some trust. She has much more control than I ever thought. She would never hurt her daughter." I said smiling and led my wife one more step closer to Rose.

Rose nodded to me and handed me my daughter. Renesemee looked up at me with those chocolate eyes that I loved so much and smiled.

"Hello Renesemee, I have someone who wants to meet you!" I told the little baby girl in my arm, she then looked around the room for the person I was talking about but once she laid eyes on Bella she struggled in my arms while reaching one of her tiny hands toward Bella and the other to my face.

"_Is that her? Is that my mommy?_" My little princess thought to me and proceeded to show me images of Bella right after the birth and then during the transformation.

"Yes Angel that's mommy."I whispered to her and kissed her forehead. I saw my wife's face light up when I referred to her as mommy.

I turned to my wife with my baby sitting in my arms with her face buried in my neck hiding from the eyes of the family. She was so much like Bella, and I loved everything about it. I rubbed my little girl's back soothingly to get her to relax a little.

"Sweetie, stop hiding that beautiful face" I said to me little angel.

She slowly turned her face away from me and looked at Bella and outstretched both of her hands towards her mother. Bella carefully lifted her from my arms and cradled Renesemee in her own. My love's eyes were lit with joy and love but covered in a strange way like if she could cry she would be crying right now. She was glowing with happiness as our daughter looked up at Bella and smiled. I don't think I have ever seen my wife that happy except for at our wedding but this was a different kind of happy. This was the kind that only parents feel as they hold their child for the first time.

"Renesemee" Bella sighed and looked over our daughter.

"Hey sweetie, I'm your mother. I missed you, I love you so much Renesemee." She told the little baby in her arms as she swayed.

Renesemee sat herself in her mother's arms so that she could reach Bella's face and proceeded to show the same pictures she showed me earlier.

"_Mommy?_" she thought to Bella and me.

My love's face was priceless; she was very shocked to know that our daughter could do this. She then looked at me.

"Did you know she could do this?" Bella questioned with a hint of anger.

"Yes. " I replied, not wanting to tell her that everyone knew about our baby's gift.

I wrapped my arms around my wife and daughter.

"She's beautiful, so perfect." Bella whispered looking up at me with love in her eyes.

"Both of you are. I love you so much!" I replied, kissing my wife and then our daughter's forehead.

Bella and I were so wrapped up in our own little world we completely forgot about the rest of the family and Jacob who were all looking either happy or completely awkward.

"Ok enough with all the lovey dovey stuff!" Emmett interrupted us from our family moment.

Rosalie and Alice who were completely into this family stuff between Bella and I smacked him across the back of his head.

Esme glared at him with scolding eyes "Emmett." She reprimanded.

"It's alright mom." I said.

Then I realized that Jacob was still there looking completely irritated and awkward.

"Jacob, I think you should go home to La Push." I said looking at him and tightening my hold on my wife.

"No. I will not leave Renesemee." He argued.

"Jake, you don't even like vampires. Please let my daughter spend time with her parents." Bella countered as she bounced Renesemee in her arms making the little girl smile and giggle in delight.

"But she needs me." He protested, I growled.

"Jake please, Edward and I need to discuss this but I need time with my husband and daughter. Please leave Jacob, go home to Billy. We will call you when we figure things out. Bye." Bella told him harshly.

"Bye Jacob." I said in a flat tone and led my wife and daughter upstairs to our room.

I heard assorted goodbye's from my family to Jacob, then the door shut.

**Hope you liked it!**

**Review please!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Thank you to the 7 of you who reviewed! I really appreciate it!. I still want at least 4 reviews before I will update. **

**Also sorry it has taken me forever to update, I have been pretty busy with horseshows. Also I will be out of town late next week for 4 days so I may not be able to get online then but I will really try to update if I have at least 4 reviews before I leave on Wednesday next week. **

**Reviews are greatly appreciated!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight!**

"Ok love, when you want to talk about this?" I asked.

"We could go talk to our family now about Jacob or we could send them away so you and I could talk." I suggested.

"Let's go see the family. "She agreed.

I grabbed her hand and pulled her up from her seat on the leather couch where she was holding our daughter.

When we reached the dining room, which was used for family meetings, everyone was already seated around the table. The seat at the head of the table and the seat to the right were both empty. Normally those seats were occupied by Carlisle and Esme. I pulled out the seat to the right for Bella and Renesmee to sit in, hesitantly Bella sat down. I then pulled out the seat at the head and sat down. I looked to my right at my wife who was adjusting Renesemee into a more upright position, and smiled. My little angel looked up at me and I noticed her eyes turn a little darker.

"Daddy, I hungry" My little girl informed me through her thoughts.

"Hold on, this will only take a minute, Renesemee's hungry." I told my family as I stood up and went into the kitchen to the shelf that had Renesemee's bottles.

"Give her milk, Edward" Esme suggested.

I grabbed a bottle and filled it to the top with milk. After warming the bottle and testing it to see if it was cool, so it wouldn't burn her mouth, I put the lid on and brought it back to the dining room with me for my little girl.

"Here you go sweetie" I said to Renesemee as I handed Bella the bottle and sat down.

Bella is a natural, she knew exactly what to do and how to do it, and apparently she has taken care of babies before. I watched as Renesemee snuggled deeper into her mother's arms with her eyes focused on Bella as she drank her bottle.

"Ok, now let's get started." I declared in a serious tone.

_Hey, it's nice to be in charge _I thought to myself as everyone stopped talking and turned to look at me.

"Well, we need to discuss Jacob along with some other things."I stated.

"What are we going to do?" Rose asked sharply, I glared at her.

"I know that both Bella and I want our daughter to have a choice in whom she will be with" I started and had a little trouble talking about my little princess being with someone like that.

"And we want her to have as close to a normal childhood as she can get. We want her to have family time with all of you too." I explained.

"So what are you going to do with the mutt?" Rosalie brought up, hissing at the end.

Bella looked up from Renesemee to me and from what I saw in her eyes I could tell she was agreeing with me again on the situation and supporting me.

"Bella and I think that it is best if we limit Jacob's time with Renesemee. We were thinking of letting them visit once or twice a month under the supervision of one of us. Does that sound fair to all of you?" I asked looking around the table.

First to my wife, she nodded, then to Alice.

"Sounds good to me" Alice said.

"Sounds fair"Jasper agreed.

"Whatever is right for your family, Edward" Esme said smiling.

"We are fine with whatever you and Bella decide." Carlisle stated, holding Esme's hand and nodded towards me.

"Thanks mom and dad, that means a lot." I replied.

"Well if you ask me the mutt shouldn't ever get to see Renesemee." Rose muttered.

"Rosalie, be nice." Carlisle scolded her; she bowed her head but still rolled her eyes.

"That sounds fun!" Em boomed, which received a slap around the head from his wife, when his loud comment startled Renesemee.

"Ow! What was that for Rosie?" Em whined while rubbing his forehead.

"For scaring the baby." She replied rolling her eyes.

"Ok. Now that everything's settled, I was hoping to discuss something else." I started, as everyone looked back to me.

"I was wondering what everyone thought of Bella, Renesemee and I living on our own."I said while looking at my wife and daughter. I love them so much.

Bella looked up when I finished and then looked back down at the sleeping baby in her arms. She readjusted Renesemee so that she wouldn't be disturbed as Bella got up. She set the bottle down on the table and stood up.

"I better get her ready for bed." She said as she started walking out of the room with our sleeping angel in her arms.

"Bella, wait. She's already comfortable and asleep." I said as I placed my hand on Bella's waist from behind to stop her. She didn't turn to look at me as she spoke.

"Edward."She said strongly as she struggled out of my arms and ran up the stairs to our room. I then heard the door slam.

_Great!_ I thought to myself as I stood at the foot of the stairs.

**Dont forget to review and tell me what you liked and didn't like!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Thank you to the 8 people who reviewed! It really is helpful! I need 4 at least 4 reviews before I will post another chapter!**

**I hope you like this chapter, I am still debating about how to transition into the next part that I haven't written. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, but I am soo excited for Eclipse!**

"_Whoa! Bella actually ran away from Edward! That's a first_." Emmett boomed in his thoughts.

I turned away from the stairs to look at my family; they all sat there shocked that Bella would do something like that. Em was trying to hold back laughter as was Alice, Rose looked annoyed, Jasper was very conflicted with everyone's emotions and had his head in his hands, Carlisle and Esme looked at me with disapproving but confused looks.

"Maybe I should go talk to her" Esme whispered to Carlisle as I sat back down in my chair, confused and upset, with my head in my hands.

"No mom, I should go, it's my problem."I said but made no move to get up.

"Edward, I think this might be a time where I would be better for her to talk to, you know as a mother to daughter. I think it might make things worse if you went to talk to her." Esme said sweetly as she got up from the table.

Esme glided up the stairs to Bella and my room and knocked on the door.

"What?" A slightly strangled whisper came in reply.

"_What was that about?_" Emmett thought interrupting my listening.

"_Edward! Did you even discuss that with Bella? How much more of a jerk can you be?_" Rosalie's thoughts screamed at me.

"Her_ emotions are all over the place! She is very conflicted, upset, and unsure. What did you do to your wife?_" Jasper informed me through his thoughts in an annoyed tone.

"I don't know what I did. Now can you shut up so I can know what I did?" I snapped.

Back upstairs after less than a minute Esme was still standing outside the room.

"It's me, Bella can I come in?" Esme whispered to Bella through the door.

"Ok, just be quiet. The baby is sleeping." My love whispered back in a slightly strangled voice.

Was she crying or dry sobbing as we called it? Maybe I shouldn't be listening in on them, oh well. I then heard the door open and close softly followed by a gasp from oh what was wrong?

"Bella, what's wrong?"Esme said softly and her footsteps were heard crossing the room. I tried to look into my mother's mind to see what was going on but she was blocking me.

"Shh it's alright honey. What happened?" Esme cooed.

"I can't believe he said that. He didn't even ask me! I just got here I don't want to leave you guys, but I do want to live with my husband and daughter alone. I just can't leave you yet." Bella cried.

_Oh so that was what she is mad about. I didn't mean to be uncaring_. I thought to myself.

"I'm sure he thought you would agree with him. I don't think he meant any harm by this."Esme comforted her.

"But he didn't even ask me what I thought. I thought that was what married couples do agree with each other and make decisions together."

"Sweetie, you have to understand that Edward has been on his own for a very long time. He never had anyone to make decisions with other then our family and he normally just went along with everything. Up until you, Edward was the odd man out, he didn't have to worry about these things but now that he has you and you are married to him he has to learn what to do. He has to relearn everything. Just give him time, he will get better and things will work out. He is just a little overjoyed and lost with having you as his wife and the mother of his only child. He loves you more than anything and he loves Renesemee so much. I understand how you feel but I also know where Edward is coming from." Esme explained.

"_And I know that he will never do that again._" Esme continued in her thoughts for only me to hear.

"I know. I overreacted. It's not even that big of a deal now that I think of it. I'm sorry; I don't even know what came over me, mom." Bella sighed.

"You weren't overreacting. Rose was much worse with Emmett when they first got married and had the same problem. Everyone goes through it. Don't worry your precious self about it." Esme comforted her in a motherly way.

"Thanks mom." My love said.

"No problem sweetie, that's what mother's do. You don't have to call me 'mom' if you don't want to." Esme replied.

"No. It's what you are to me. Really it feels right calling you 'mom'. You're like my second mother. If that's alright?"

"Of course it's alright! Bella, I considered you my daughter the day Edward told me that he had feelings for you." My mother told my wife.

Esme started walking towards the door but paused.

"She really is beautiful Bella." She said as she opened the door.

"She is a miracle." Bella replied, sighing and getting up from the bed I assume and walked over to Renesemee's pink crib in the corner of the room by the couch.

**Don't forget to review!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Thank you for the 7 reviews! I really really appreciate it. I need at least 5 reviews on this chapter before I will update! I am hoping to get another chapter up possibly tonight but definantly before I leave for Michign on Wednesday. So review soon!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight but I do have 3 tickets for the midnight showing of Eclipse!**

Esme then came down the stairs with a look of disappointment in her eyes when she looked at me. She sat back down in her seat next to Carlisle at the table with everyone else.

"_You better go fix things with your wife_" Carlisle thought to me.

"_Don't think that I didn't know you were eavesdropping, Edward. Shame on you._" Esme scolded in her thoughts.

I took a deep breath and headed up to my room to talk to my upset wife.

"_She's not going to kill you, you can move a little faster._" Alice's annoyed thoughts bombarded me.

When I reached the door to our room, I knocked on the door quietly as to not wake Renesemee.

"Bella, can I come in?" I asked from outside the door.

"It's your room." She replied harshly. I rolled my eyes and walked in.

When I opened the door I found my love sitting on the black couch with Renesemee sleeping in her arms. Bella was looking out the window towards the forest.

"Bella, I'm sorry." I whispered and walked towards her.

"Shh the she's sleeping." She replied still looking away from me.

_Great she won't even look at me_. I thought.

"Love, can we please talk?" I pleaded and sat down next to her.

"Why, you don't seem to care what I have to say." She retorted glaring at me.

"What makes you think that I don't care about what you have to say? Of course I care what you have to say, I always care." I decided that pretending I didn't hear her conversation with Esme would be best.

"Because you didn't even ask me before you asked the family how they felt about the three of us moving. Don't I have a say in if we move out?" She replied.

"I didn't know you would disagree with me, if I would have thought that you would disagree I would have asked you beforehand."

"I don't disagree. I want to live with just you and our daughter. I just didn't want to bring that up for a while, I just moved in here and Renesemee is so young. I thought it would be nice to discuss it in a couple of weeks or something. Not so soon. I just wish you would have asked me before." She explained.

So she does want to move out?

"So you do want to try living on our own?"I asked.

"Yes Edward. Most people don't live with their parents when they have their own family to raise." She accepted.

"Ok that's settled." I wrapped my arms around her and our daughter.

"I'm sorry Edward, for overreacting about the whole thing. I know this is hard for you to adjust to and it is for me too. I should have just let it go." She apologized.

"No it's not your fault; I should have talked to you first. We are married now and have to communicate with each other. I am sorry for disrespecting you. Forgive me?" I replied.

"Of course, Mr. Cullen." She said smiling.

"Good. Mrs. Cullen" I replied and kissed her on the lips.

I grabbed her hand and led her back down stairs to the meeting table. Everyone was still there.

"Well, are things straightened out between you two?" Alice said impatiently.

"Yes" Bella and I replied as we sat back down in our seats, with Renesemee in Bella's arms.

"Ok. Bella and I would like to ask you what you think of the three of us moving out and living on our own. We will try to live close by of course."I asked and looked around the table, everyone was nodding.

"Ok good, we will start looking for a house." I said.

"Well actually, that won't be necessary." Esme and Alice stated together.

**Sorry its so short:(**

** Review please! **


	17. Chapter 17

**Thank you for the 5 reviews! As always I need at least 3 reviews before I will update.**

**Sorry about this being short. I am trying to figure out what I want to do to get myself to the main part.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight!**

Bella and I exchanged puzzled looks, I tried to find out why through their minds but they both were going through the National Anthem in French.

"Why?" I asked.

"Well I wanted to get you something and originally it was for your wedding but it is a little more appropriate now. I built you a house. It's on the other side of the stream, in the woods. It's still on our property so you will be close but far enough that you can have privacy." Esme explained.

"Everyone helped. I put full closets in your room and Renesemee's room." Alice added.

"Ok." Bella said.

"Let's go! " Alice grabbed Bella's hand and led her out of the house, across the stream, and through a small forest.

In a small clearing there was a simple 2 story cottage. The outside was a combination of the styles of both Charlie's and the main house. It had a decent sized yard with flowerbeds surrounding the house; a patio was connected to the back door. The second story had to outside doors in the back, at each end of the house. There was no driveway or garage.

I looked over at my wife and daughter; they were both looking at the house astonished.

"It's beautiful, isn't it Edward?" Bella commented, looking at me now.

"It's nice. It's perfect for us." I said.

Esme handed me the key while Alice handed Bella a spare key and what I am guessing to be the key to Bella's closet. They smiled at us before they took off into the woods, leaving my family alone.

I gently picked Bella and Renesemee up into my arms; they both laughed, and unlocked the door to our cottage. I took my first steps into the cottage and set Bella down on her feet carefully.

The interior was decorated very similar to the main house as was the layout. We had a small kitchen for Renesemee and a new piano had its own room along with a small library for Bella. Next, I lead Bella upstairs, the first room we came to was a play room for Renesemee which was fully stocked with all the toys she could want. Renesemee's bedroom was perfect; it was light pink and purple walls with purple carpet. Her crib was very strong but still looked delicate in its white paint and pink bedding. There was a changing table, walk in closet, CD player, and Bella's old rocking chair from Charlie's house. She also had a balcony that went out to the back yard. On top of the dresser were pictures of Bella and I. Somehow they got pictures from Charlie of Bella as a baby and through her childhood. I also noticed there was one of my human family, I had not sold my old house in Chicago they must have gotten them from there, and it was interesting to see myself as a child and with my parents.

Just down the hall was the bathroom, it connected to Renesemee's room in two places one was like normal just a door from the bathroom to Renesemee's room and the other went through her closet into the bathroom. It was hidden; Alice probably thought it would be fun for her niece.

Across from Renesemee's room was Bella and my room. It looked exactly like the white room in Isle Esme except we had a walk in closet too but instead of the room going out to the beach it went to a balcony. On the balcony there were a couple chairs set up and a daybed. Our bedroom overlooked the front to the back of the house. It was on the corner so we had the bedroom balcony going out to the front yard and the bathroom was facing the back yard. Inside the bathroom we had the necessities plus a giant shower, bigger than the one in Rose's bathroom, a huge Jacuzzi that could probably fit 4 people. We had a balcony off of the bathroom too, which was slightly smaller than the other one, this one led faced out into the back yard. Everything was amazing; I never would have expected all this to come from this house. Bella and I put Renesemee in her crib on our way down stairs to investigate more. We found the living and family rooms along with a spare bedroom, which mimicked the Blue room at Isle Esme. After the long day we decided to head up to our bed for some fun, we would deal with Jacob and everything tomorrow but for tonight we would make the most out of our new house. . .

**Did you like it? What did you like and what did you dislike? Any ideas are welcome! **

**Review please.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Thank you so much for the 6 reviews! I really love to hear your thoughts! I will need at least 4 reviews before I will update!**

**I will be out of town from Wednesday till Monday, but I will try to find internet so i can check my email and update. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, SM does!**

The sun was rising in the sky, casting morning rays onto our skin; Bella traced designs on my bare chest as I wrote loving words on her naked back. Somehow we made it out to our balcony and were now laying on the day bed after a very long and fun night.

"You are so beautiful, my love." I whispered into her ear and kissed just below her earlobe.

"Thanks" She mumbled back before kissing up and down my neck.

We were interrupted by the sound of Renesemee's heart increasing. She was waking up. Bella and I both sighed and I got up, walked back into our room and found some boxers in the gigantic closet. After putting on the boxers and shorts I walked back out to the balcony to find my love still lying there naked.

"Come on Bella, Get dressed before I get to tempted." I told her and turned back to the room and went to Renesemee's room.

I could hear the rustling of sheets as Renesemee shifted in her crib; I could also hear the soft footsteps of my wife in our bedroom as she got dressed. I opened the door to my daughter's room and smiled as I saw her lying on her back in her crib chewing on her hand.

As I got closer to her I noticed that she had grown a lot overnight. She now looked like a 3 week old human baby would look. I could obviously tell that she recognized me. She looked up from her fist at me when I came to the side of the crib and smiled at me. She made sort of a giggling noise when I smiled back. Then she went back to her fist.

"Hey princess, how did you sleep?" I asked her as I leaned over the crib and brushed the bronze ringlets from her eyes.

"_Good. Daddy?_" She replied in her thoughts.

"Yes sweetie?"

"_Where's momma?_" She asked privately.

"She's. . . "I started but was cut off when Renesemee started crying.

I quickly picked her up and cradled her to my chest hoping it would soothe her. To my displeasure she cried harder if that were possible.

_Where is Bella? Why is it taking her so long? _I thought to myself.

"Shh it's ok Renesemee. Daddy's here. What's wrong sweetie?"I said softly as I started swaying her and rocking her in my arms, but it still was not helping.

"Oww!" Renesemee thoughts were pained as she squirmed in my arms.

"What happened?" Bella asked as she walked in and saw our daughter crying and squirming as I tried to calm her down.

"I don't know she was chewing on her hand one moment and then she was asking where you were then she started crying. I have been trying to calm her but she has been making that difficult." I told her loudly and handed Renesemee over to her mother.

"Shh. I'm here, momma's here. What's wrong angel?" Bella cooed.

Bella placed Renesemee's hand on her cheek so that she could reply.

"Oww. It hurts" Renesemee's thoughts cried.

Bella quickly took her over to the changing table and started undressing her. Bella looked our daughter over for any injuries or sore spots.

"Oh. Of course that's what the problem is. Did you check her diaper, Edward?" Bella questioned me as she gave me the 'you should know better, Edward' look and turned back to the baby.

She wiped our daughter's behind and applied some kind of lotion to it then put a new diaper on.

"Can you get me a new outfit for her?" She asked me and held out her hand for the outfit.

I ran to Renesemee's closet and pulled out a pink and blue striped onesie and handed it to my wife.

After redressing the baby, Bella handed her back to me and followed me downstairs to the kitchen.

"Blood or milk?" She asked as she stood by the refrigerator.

"Blood." I decided as yesterday Renesemee had mostly milk.

Bella filled the bottle and handed it to me to feed our daughter.

"So what are we going to do today?"Bella asked as she watched Renesemee devour her bottle of Mountain Lion. We alternate between Human and animal blood when we give Renesemee blood. Carlisle and I want Renesemee to get used to animal blood but human blood is healthier for her.

"Um. How about we go to the main house and call Jacob so we can tell him what is going on. I'm sure everyone wants to see her and Carlisle will probably want to measure her growth." I suggested, she nodded.

"Should I bring a bag for her?" Bella asked.

"No Alice and Rose will have already stocked the house with supplies." I replied.

My little girl finished her bottle and was sucking on her hand again. I took that as her way of saying that it was time to go see the rest of the family. I handed her to Bella and ran upstairs to change into real clothes; Bella apparently took a shower and got dressed for the day earlier. I was back downstairs in less than a minute and we were out the door and running to the big house in less than a second.

**Like/ dislike Why?**

**Review please:)**


	19. Chapter 19

**Thank you to the 8 people who reviewed.I really appreciate it! Sorry I took so long to update but I was on vacation in Boyne Michigen and the condo had no internet so I had to go to the library for internet. I know that this chapter is really short but I will update soon! I am so excited for Eclipse! Team Edward! I have tickets for midnight tommorrow night! I need at least 3 reviews before the next chapter will be posted! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight!**

As soon as we walked into the kitchen, Esme greeted us with a hug each and a kiss for Renesemee's forehead.

"Here Edward, this may help you." Esme said as she handed me a parenting book.

"_Alice told us about your delay this morning, with Renesemee, so I figured that this may help you with some of those problems._" Esme explained in her thoughts.

We followed Esme into the living room, where there was a huge fluffy baby pink blanket spread out on the floor with a few toys on top of it. Esme went to sit with Carlisle on the loveseat by the windows; Alice was sitting on the floor by the blanket with Jasper sitting in the chair behind her so that she leaned back to Jasper's legs. Rosalie was sitting on the floor at the opposite side as Alice by the blanket with Emmett sitting next to her. I pulled Bella to the loveseat in front of the blanket and pulled her close to me, after laying our daughter down on the blanket she sat on my lap.

"Did you have a fun night Eddy?" Em said, wagging his eyebrows.

"Emmett! Behave."Rosalie scolded him as she pulled Renesemee into her lap and showed her some rattling toy. My little girl squealed and reached for the toy.

"I guess we should call the mutt." I suggested to my wife, receiving a scolding look from her in reply but she nodded.

"Should I call him or do you want to?" I asked her as I pulled out my phone.

"I guess I should call him, he would do better if I called him." She replied taking the phone from me and dialing the number as she stood up and walked out of the room. Renesemee looked up from her toy as her mother left the room, struggling to get out of Rose's arms.

"Its ok sweetie, Mommy is just calling someone, she'll be back really soon. Go back to playing with Auntie Rose and Auntie Ali." I told her, she immediately looked at me and relaxed into Rosalie's arms. I listened to Bella's conversation in the other room.

"Jake, it's me." She said.

"Bella? Wow your bloodsucker voice is so different, hard to get used to. What's up? Is Renesemee ok?" He asked getting a little panicky towards the end of it.

"Yea she's perfect. Can you come over soon, Edward and I need to talk to you." She replied and peeked into the living room to check on Renesemee.

"Um yea sure, I'll be there soon. Bye" He replied and hung up.

Bella walked back into the room and sat on my lap again. We sat there waiting for Jacob to arrive and watched Renesemee play with her aunts.

**Let me know what you liked and didn't like! Review please!**


	20. Chapter 20

**First of all thank you to the 5 people who reviewed chapter 19! I really really appreciate them, it helps me to know what you like and don't like so keep them coming! I need at least 3 reviews before I will post the next chapter, which should include Jacob's visit. **

**Oh and I highly recomend to anyone who hasn't seen Eclipse yet to go see it. I saw it 4 times already. I also met Bronson Pellitier(sp?) who plays Jared in the wolf pack, he is really hot by the way. **

**I will try to update more frequently. Remember I need at least 3 reviews before you get a new chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight! **

"_Momma._" My little princess's thoughts popped into my head. It has been about a half hour since Bella called Jacob.

"She's outside. What's wrong baby?" I answered her as she looked up from her toy; it was a cube that had different pictures on it with buttons to push to make music, and looked up at me.

Bella had been very nervous and was pacing for the last half hour. She decided about 20 minutes ago that fresh air might help calm her down, but insisted that I stayed with Renesemee. She was going to try and go sit on the deck in the back.

"_Why Daddy? Why is she outside?_"She silently asked me from Alice's lap on the floor.

Renesemee stopped playing with her music maker cube toy, letting it fall to the ground, and looked out the window for her mother.

"She. . ." I started but didn't know exactly how to explain what her mother was feeling and also not really thinking it was right for our newborn baby to know that. I followed my daughter's gaze to the backyard where Bella was not in view.

"_Is she ok? Daddy, what's wrong with Momma?_"

I got up from my seat on the couch in front of the blanket my daughter was on and started for the door, but was interrupted by the soft whimpers of my little girl.

"Renesemee, what's wrong sweetie?" Alice asked as my daughter struggled to get out of her lap while starting to get worked up. I knew what would happen soon, she would get worked up and start crying while getting progressively louder and more frantic. With a sigh I turned back around and picked her up, cradling her to my chest.

"Its ok sweetie, calm down. I'm not going anywhere, you don't need to worry. Momma's just fine, why don't you go back and play with our aunts?" I comforted her, but of course she is too stubborn for that and started getting worked up again.

"_I want mommy. She needs me, I need her._" Renesemee demanded silently. I sighed and nodded.

After informing the rest of the family about where we were going I shifted Renesemee to my hip so that she could see better, we went outside and looked around until I saw my love sitting on a large rock by the stream in the back of the yard. I walked up to her and put one of my hands on her shoulder, getting her attention, she looked up. There was fear and worry and most importantly love in her eyes.

"Hey." She said and looked over to her daughter, smiling.

"Bella please talk to me."I pleaded. It hurt me when she was upset.

"Is everything ok? She's not hurt or anything?" Bella asked and studied our daughter.

"No, she just wanted you. She was looking for you but we couldn't see you from the living room. Please Bella." I explained.

"Come here sweetie." Bella pulled Renesemee from my arms and into her own, gently rocking her as she stroked her bronze curls.

"I just am worried about how Jacob will take the news, and worried about how to tell him. I should tell him, not you. It would be better coming from me, his friend. I just am afraid that it will cause a war or something; I mean I know we have to move anyway, Forks cannot know of Renesemee. But I also want Charlie to have met his only granddaughter. I don't know what to do Edward. Everything is moving so fast. I'm scared Edward." Bella whispered so fast that even I had to really concentrate on what she was saying. Renesemee was now almost asleep in her mother's arms with her fingers clutching Bella's shirt. It was an adorable sight, seeing a family you never knew you could have, having a very normal and family moment. Bella noticed my gaze and followed it, smiling back at me, and then looking down ashamed of what she just said.

I took her face in my hands and looked her in the eye.

"Bella, listen to me. Everything will turn out ok. I'm sure it will be better for Jacob if you tell him, but if it is not good for you to tell him, if it hurts, I can do it for you. And yes he probably won't be happy but I really don't think that a war will come of it, he wouldn't want to hurt her in anyway, and hurting her family would hurt her immensely. As for moving, we have to soon, but I think we can tell your father about her to a certain extant but not everything. You will have to wear contacts though when you are around him but I think we can work something out. Don't be scared love. Let's just live every minute as much as we can. I won't let anything happen to you or our daughter. Jacob is close, let's get back into the house and get her to bed. Come on love."I reassured her and pulled her and my daughter up and into a hug before leading them into the house and up the stairs.

**Don't forget to hit that review button and tell me what you liked or didn't like!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Thank you to the 4 people wh reviewed for chapter 20 and the 1 person who reviewed for my other story, it really means alot! As promised here is the next chapter! **

**I need at least 3 reviews before youget chapter 22! **

**Disclaimer:I do not own Twilight!**

After putting our daughter down for a nap Bella and I headed back down to join the rest of the family. I could hear Jacob's heartbeat; he was at the front door.

"_Renesemee,"I hope she is ok?_" were Jacob's thoughts as he was welcomed into the house by Carlisle and Esme.

When we walked into the living room I took Bella's hand in my own, giving it a squeeze in encouragement. The whole family was scattered around the room but they all had their attention focused on the three of us.

"Jake." Bella said smiling and waved.

"Bells."He replied and glanced up towards Renesemee upstairs, before glancing at me and then Bella.

"Jake, we need to talk. Renesemee's fine, don't worry about ?" he nodded.

"Edward and I have discussed things last night and we also have talked to the family about it too. We all feel the same way. Please don't be mad."She continued.

"Ok Bella just spit it out." He replied calmly.

"Edward and I think it would be best if –"She was interrupted by Alice.

"NO!"Alice yelled and looked at me with a panicky look.

"What is it Alice?" Bella asked at the same time as Jasper.

"The Volturi, they heard about Renesemee, their coming. " She said panicked.

"What, no not m baby. What do we do? They can't take her." Bella growled and clenched my hand so hard it hurt.

"The pack's in!" Jacob stated confidently, getting up from the couch.

"They want to . . . We must fight."Alice continued.

Bella had collapsed onto her knees.

"Bella, I won't let this happen I promise. She will never get hurt. They will not get to her. Shh Love it's going to be ok, I promise. We have the wolves on our side and we will get Tanya and her family to help us. She will be safe." I sat on the floor and pulled her into my arms, whispering into her ear as she dry sobbed into my shirt.

The rest of the family turned to their spouses and were talking quietly to each other. Jacob was pacing, he knew he probably wasn't allowed to go up to see Renesemee but didn't really want to look at everyone in the couples, comforting each other.

"I'm going to go phase and tell both packs, when do you need them?"He asked, looking from me to Alice.

"The Volturi will be coming tomorrow afternoon." She said after going into a vision.

"Ok, I'll be back."Jacob stated and ran out the door, and into the woods.

"I'll call Tanya."Carlisle said and left the room.

Emmett and Rosalie went outside, Rosalie was very upset. Alice and Jasper went out to the front porch and Esme went to go find Carlisle along with some clothes for the pack. Bella and I stayed on the floor, her in my arms. She had stopped sobbing and was now shaking in my arms as I rocked us back and forth, while whispering comforting words in her ear and stroking her hair.

After about 10 minutes Carlisle and Esme came back down the stairs, and the others came in from outside.

"The Denali's will be here in the morning." He stated with a small smile.

"We should be ok with the Denali's and the wolves on our side. Alice how many are coming?" Jasper asked his wife before she went into another vision.

"Its undecided, Aro is definantly, along with Jane and Felix. The rest I am unsure of. Sorry."She replied looking at Bella and me.

Bella had grown quiet since Carlisle had left to call Tanya. It was a lot to handle but thankfully Renesemee was still asleep up in her crib and safe.

"It's alright Alice; it's not your fault. You can't always know everything. Things change. I'm sorry everyone for reacting so bad. I don't know what came over me. I'm so sorry Edward!" Bella spoke up softly for the first time in awhile.

"Don't be sorry love. We are not upset about how you reacted."I told her.

"You're a mother, Bella. It's what we do."Esme comforted her.

"Thanks mom."She replied as she got up pulling me with her and sat on the couch.

**Don't forget to review!**


	22. Chapter 22

**First of all Thank you to the 7 people who reviewed! It really means alot to me that you reviewed. The next chapter will be meeting the Denali's. I will not do the Volturi scene so it will skip to sometime after the Volturi. I will then get into where the story picks up. **

**I need at least 3 reviews before you get another chapter! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight! **

"Edward?" Bella asked as we lay in our bed with Renesemee in her room at our had decided that it would be safe enough for the three of us to go home so that we could spend the night as our family and it wouldn't be as stressful on Renesemee and Bella.

"Yes love?" I replied as I ran my fingers up and down her bare spine.

"What do you think is the Volturi's reason for coming?"

"Well, they haven't seen that you are a vampire yet. That could be their reasoning. I hope that is why but I have a feeling that they might have sensed Renesemee."I told her, watching her expressions.

"How would they know about her? Nobody has seen her besides Jacob, our family and the pack." She replied looking worried and confused.

"They could have added another member to the guard. I don't mean to frighten you, we will not let them harm her and I will not ever let them harm you. I promise you everything will work out fine."

"Ok. I love you Edward."She replied and snuggled closer to me.

"I love you too Bella." I said as I kissed her passionately on the lips, pulling her on top of me and deepening the kiss.

"_Edward. Focus. I know you can hear me. The Denali's will be here in 10 minutes. Time to get your wife and daughter over to the house._" Alice's thoughts interrupted me from Bella and I's alone time.

Glancing over at the clock it showed 8:30 AM. It was indeed time to get up and ready. Today I would get to introduce my wife and daughter to the Denali's, but today would also be bad because of the stupid Volturi.

"Bella, love it's time to get ready. We have to go to the main house soon."I said as I started getting up off the bed.

"Fine. Let's get this over with. Can you get Renesemee up and ready while I get clean and dressed." She said as she got up and headed to the bathroom.

"Of course honey."I replied.

Since I was planning on taking a quick shower once I got Renesemee dressed and Bella was ready, I just pulled on boxers and grey sweatpants.

Renesemee was already awake and sitting up in her crib, supporting her own weight while sucking on her hand. She was looking out the window at the surrounding woods.

"Good morning baby." I greeted her as I walked up to her crib; she turned towards me and briefly smiled before putting her hand back in her mouth.

"_Morning Daddy!_" She replied in her thoughts.

"I think it's time we get you changed and dressed so Mommy can feed you then we will go see everyone else. I know Auntie Rose and Grandma Esme will be very happy to see you." I told her while extending my arms to her; in reply she extended one of her arms as the other was being occupied.

I picked her up and took her over to the changing table, she had one arm around my neck and one had her hand in her mouth. She seems to love her hand, oh well I guess it is one of those baby things. After cleaning her off and putting a new diaper on, I picked her back up and took her to her closet. I picked out a light pink dress with ruffles at the bottom along with a pair of pink booties. She looked adorable in her outfit. She had grown since last night not enough for humans to tell but with my accurate eyesight I could tell she had.

"Come on little one; let's go find your mother." I said before I kissed her forehead and picked her up again. As I stepped out of the nursery Bella was stepping out of our room. She had on nice black jeans with a dark blue blouse that fit her nicely and her hair was pulled back into a high ponytail she also had on a pair of low black heels. She looked stunning!

"_Mommy!_" Renesemee thought excitedly and reached for her mother.

"Good morning angel! How did you sleep?" Bella asked our daughter as she took her into her arms; immediately Renesemee placed her hand on Bella's face.

"I'll just go take my shower and get dressed. Bella you look beautiful." I said as I passed them in the hallway to go get ready.

Once I was clean and dressed I met Bella and Renesemee downstairs. Renesemee was just finishing a bottle of blood. When Bella saw me looking at them she explained the reason for the bottle of blood.

"I thought it would be best if she had some blood before the Denali's arrived, in case the blood would be hard for them. She can have milk later if she needs it but this way at least she gets some blood. Are you ready?"

"That was a good idea. I don't know how they would handle that. Yea I am ready. How about you?" I asked, she nodded and got up from the chair she and Renesemee had been sitting in. She took the bottle and washed it out and put it in the dishwasher before grabbing a few things for Renesemee and shifting her to the other arm. We were soon out the door and heading to the main house.

**Review!**


	23. Chapter 23

**Thank you soo much to the 7 people who reviewed for ch. 22 and the 2 that reviewed for ch.4 and Ch. 8. I really love to hear all your thoughts and favotite parts. **

**I need at least 3 reviews before I will update.**

**Sorry for taking so long! I had my graduation party yesteday and the whole week before was spent getting ready for the party. I will try to update faster. I just need those reviews before I will even think about updating. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

As soon as we got outside I knew we were going to be late. Tanya's family was already there. "Bella, when we get there stay in the kitchen with Renesemee while I go in and make sure everything is ok."I told her when we entered the forest.

"Why can't we just come with you? I can handle it and I want to be by your side. I want to show them that you're not available anymore." She replied while glaring at me for not allowing her to join me.

"They were at the wedding honey, remember." I reminded her. They already know I'm taken.

"I know, I just want to give a certain someone a reminder that your mine." She stated.

"Ok Bella." I gave in of course. How could I not give her anything she wanted?

As we came to the river that separated our cottage from the main house I stopped and held my hand out as a signal for her to wait.

"Wait love. Do you want me to carry her over the river?" I asked, I was the one who normally carried her when we jumped.

"No I got her." She stated with a little edge to her voice.

"Ok, just take the jump lightly, but hold onto her a little tighter with her head supported." I instructed her even though I knew she would be perfectly fine.

"I got this Edward." She snapped tightening her hold on our daughter and pulling her closer to her chest. She took one step and jumped over the river, landing gracefully on the other side. _Impressive _I thought to myself as I watched my wife jump. I then followed her over.

We walked up the porch steps and into the kitchen. Bella shifted Renesemee, so that she was cradling her. Once Bella and Renesemee were comfortable I wrapped my arm around Bella's waist, we both took a large calming breath and walked into the living room. The whole family including the Denali's were scattered around the room. Jasper was sitting on the love seat with Alice perched on his lap. Emmett was sitting next to Jasper with Rosalie sitting on the floor leaning against Emmett's legs. Alice and Rose were talking about baby fashion while Jasper and Em were discussing tactics for the Volturi situation. Carlisle and Esme were sitting on the couch with Carmen and Eleazar. Garrett had Kate sitting on his lap while they talked to Tanya. Irina was not with them.

As soon as my wife and daughter along with myself entered the room everyone stopped talking and looked at us. Esme got up from her spot on the couch and gave Bella and me hugs and a kiss for Renesemee on the forehead.

"Good morning! How was your night, Bella?" She greeted.

"Relaxing. Thank you for allowing us to arrive late."

"Of course. Come and sit down. The Denali's are here."Esme suggested.

"Edward!" Tanya yelled and got up from her spot to hug me but stopped when she saw my daughter in my wife's arms.

"How could you! You know what the Volturi will do if they find out that you have an immortal child! Edward, you know how my family feels about this. Why did you do this?" Tanya ranted at me causing Renesemee to cry and bury her face deeper into Bella.

"Tanya stop this now! Look what you made my daughter do! She's crying. She's not what you think she is. She grows!" I snapped back at her while Bella calmed Renesemee down.

"Shh. It's ok Sweetie. She doesn't understand. Don't cry Renesemee." Bella cooed to our daughter.

"Explain now!" Tanya said as she went back to her seat.

Time to come clean about everything.

"Ok everyone please just calm down." I said loud enough that I was louder than all the little side conversations that the Denali's were having about my supposed "Immortal Child". Everyone stopped talking and the Denali's stared me and Bella down.

"Ok. I know you have an idea of what she is but you're wrong." I started off, feeling very angry at my so called cousins.

"Then what is this _Thing, _Edward?" Eleazar said pointing to my baby girl.

"She's half vampire, half human. A Hybrid as some would say. Bella and my daughter." I stated proudly.

"How is that possible? Vampires can't have children. If we could Rose and Esme would have had a lot by now. We all would." She asked politely.

"I was human when . . . before the birth." Bella spoke up softly as she swayed with Renesemee slowly drifting off in her arms.

"But the wedding was less than two months ago. This child looks to be around one month old. That's not possible." Carmen interrupted.

"On our honeymoon Bella was still human. We were gone for a couple of weeks before she had a bump. Her pregnancy lasted a month and it was very dangerous for both my wife and daughter." I explained while rubbing calming circles on Bella's back. I knew exactly how she felt about this discussion; it was defiantly embarrassing for both of us to be talking about our private life.

"Oh I am so sorry Edward and Bella. I didn't know how hard it was." Carmen said and came up to give us both hugs.

"Well Congratulations to the two of you! Your daughter is beautiful. I'm happy for you."Kate exclaimed. She had been silent all this time but it was clear she was happy for us.

"Ok so she is not an immortal child. But I do not think the reason you called us all here was to meet your newest addition to the Cullen family. Why are we here?" Tanya said coldly.

"The Volturi somehow found out about Renesemee and are coming here tomorrow. They thought she was what you thought she is. I know that you don't want to draw attention to yourselves from the Volturi but it would be very helpful if you would stand with us. We also have the Wolf pack on our side. If you would stand with us against the Volturi we would be forever grateful. My wife and I will be forever grateful!" I asked.

"Of course, Edward. We will side with you." Tanya accepted while the rest of them nodded.

We spent the next three hours discussing strategy and making plans. Jacob and Sam joined us after an hour. By twilight we were all tired of talking about war and had already moved on to get to know each other again. Everyone loved Renesemee and she had them all wrapped around her finger. Bella and I along with Alice and Jasper decided to go hunting while Rose, Emmett, Carlisle, Esme, Kate, and Garrett stayed and watched Renesemee. Tanya, Carmen, and Eleazar decided to hunt on their own while we hunted then we would switch and Bella and I would take Renesemee home for the night. Tomorrow was going to be a horrible day.

**Fav part? Liked? Disliked? **

**Review!**


	24. Chapter 24

**First off, Wow! Thank you to the 9 people who reviewed to chapter 23 along with the one person who reviewed to chapter 13 of this story and the 6 people who reviewed to my other story " Edward Babysits Renesemee" I really appreciate all the feedback from you! **

**I will need at least 4 reviews on this chapter before I will update.**

**I am currently trying to figure out where to go from here to get to what I have been planning. I will be on vacation from sunday to monday so I will not be able to update then as there is not internet. its pure torture.**

**This chapter is sort of filler but it has fluff at the end.**

**Hope you all like it! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight! **

"Come on sweetie, you have to let go." I told my daughter while trying to gently pry her little hands away from Bella's neck.

Everything was over now because nothing really happened in the first place. Surprisingly we outnumbered them. Only Aro, Caius, Marcus, Jane, Alec, Demetri and Felix came, but we had the Denali's, the wolf pack which now contained 12 members and then all 8 of us Cullen's. Jane had tried to use her powers on some of us a few times , the first time was on Renesemee but apparently Bella has a gift we did not know about which appeared to protect Renesemee. Bella has the gift to shield anyone's mind she chooses from mental attack or anything involving the mind, for example blocking Jane's powers or keeping me out of someone's thoughts. Bella used her shield to protect all of us from the Volturi. She had also made arrangements with Jacob to take Renesemee and run if things came to a fight; she even had secret identities for the two of them in case we died. He was only to run on Bella's command or mine. Thankfully we settled things with the Volturi just by talking and showed them that Renesemee really wasn't what they thought she was. The only thing that came out of it was that they killed Irina after finding out that she lied to them about Renesemee, but no fight broke out so Jacob and Renesemee stayed and she is safe now. The Denali's were ready to fight for their sister's life but Emmett, Jasper and Carlisle convinced them that it would only make things worse, so they had to watch their sister burn like their mother had. Carlisle and Esme suggested that the Denali's stay at the main house with our family for a while, to have comfort and family around after their loss.

As soon as the Volturi left the field where we met Bella had Renesemee off of Jacob's back, he was in his wolf form along with the pack, and into her arms as she kissed every inch of our daughter's face with me at her side and my arms around my wife and daughter. We had gone back to the main house with Tanya's family and the pack to celebrate our win for a few hours. The whole time we were there Renesemee was in her mother's arms. It was such a lovely scene to see the two of them so close. My girls.

Bella, Renesemee and I had retired to our cottage around 7 as the couples went out to hunt or do other things. Once Renesemee was fed and had some play time, although she never left her mother's lap, it was bath time and then bed time. The problem was that Renesemee refused to let go of Bella, and we can't get her clothes off with her arms occupied.

"_No daddy!_" Renesemee argued in her thoughts to Bella and me against our pleas for her to let go. She tightened her hold on her mother's neck.

"Renesemee, I need you to let go of me. You need a bath sweetie and the only way I can give you one is for you to not be attached to me like you are. It's been a long day for all of us, and it's past your bedtime baby. Please." Bella pleaded to our daughter with a sigh as Renesemee didn't move.

"Just for 3 minutes, baby. Then you can have mommy back, ok?" I tried. Apparently it worked as she let go with one hand so that I could ease the shirt off of one arm.

"Now the other arm." I prompted she obeyed but as soon as the shirt was off her tight hold on Bella was back.

"You need to cooperate sweetie." Bella gently scolded her.

"_No._" My little girl's thoughts answered both of us.

"Edward maybe I should just take a bath with her, she might let go long enough for me to get undressed."Bella suggested with a sigh too fast for our daughter to catch.

"How about if you let go mommy will take a bath with you. I just need to get undressed, okay?" Bella suggested to our daughter who nodded and let me take her as I turned on the hot water while my wife got undressed and into the water. Once she was settled I handed her Renesemee.

Bella sat so that her knees were pulled up so that Renesemee could lean against them while still looking at Bella.

"Edward can you wash her hair while I support her?"My love asked.

"Of course."I replied while grabbing a cup we had next to the tub and pouring water over my little girl's head, getting her hair wet enough to wash.

After washing, and conditioning her hair my little princess leaned against Bella's chest and fell asleep. Bella ran the soap over the areas that she could reach with the way our daughter was laying before pouring the cup of water over her again. Bella let Renesemee sleep for a little while like that. I sat down against the wall facing my family and watched as my wife interacted with our sleeping daughter. It was one of the most beautiful sights I have ever seen, more natural than any of the other times I had witnessed between them. Bella rested her head near Renesemee's and closed her eyes, savoring the moment. I couldn't resist and went to go find a camera to capture this. Alice appeared at the door to the cottage with a digital camera in hand.

"I knew you would want this. Good night Edward." Alice said in her sing song voice as she left.

"Thanks." I mumbled knowing she would hear it.

When I entered the bathroom again my wife and daughter were exactly as I left them. Bella looked as if she was sleeping, both looked so peaceful. I took a few pictures and then put the camera on a shelf as Bella stirred.

"Here I'll take her while you get clean and dressed." I said as I pulled a sleeping Renesmee into my arms and wrapped a towel around her tiny body.

I went into my little girl's room in search of some pajamas for her and a diaper. Bella appeared and helped me get our daughter ready for bed. We carried her into our room and laid her between us on the bed .I knew that Bella did not feel comfortable letting her out of our sight for at least a couple of hours so we stayed like that. I would suggest in a few hours to put her in her crib so we could have time together to celebrate but not right now. Today had indeed been long and stressful for all of us.

**remember I need at least 4 reviews before you get an update.**

**thoughts? I cant read your mind you know.**


	25. Chapter 25

**Thank you so much to the 9 people who reviewed ch 24, and people who reviewed for ch 2,3,and 6! I really appreciate the reviews!**

**I would like some reviews for this chapter too! I might post another chapter soon,it will be from a diffrent POV! Tell me what you think.**

**Sorry about taking so long to update, i had family intown last week and went on vacation this past weekend and have a horse show this week. I will try to write soon!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight!**

It had been about 2 weeks since the Volturi came and Renesemee's growing had slowed to close to a normal human's growth rate. Bella and I could still notice the changes to our daughter as she grew; it upset us both to know that she would grow up and we wouldn't have our little girl anymore. Jacob also saw the changes and I'm sure he was happy but also upset about it; he thinks he will get to have her sooner. Which brings us to the issue of Jacob; we never really got to do anything about it before.

"Edward?" My love's voice called from beside me.

Bella and I were lying on our bed waiting for our daughter to wake up for the day.

"Yes love?" I replied and turned to look at her.

"We need to talk to Jake. I know we need to do what we planned before but it just sounds so bad now after all that the pack did, to say 'Thank you for helping us save our daughter now you are not allowed to see her except rarely'. I mean I love him, he is my best friend but I really don't like him imprinting and staking a claim on my baby." Bella said and buried her face in my chest.

"Love, I know it seems like we used him, and we actually did, but we are Renesemee's parents and it is our job to raise her. Therefore it is our decision; we get to define who spends time with her at least till she is a lot older. This is a once in an existence thing for us, if it wasn't Em and Rose would have at least 10 kids by now. We will do what is right for the three of us and our family. Now when should we do this?"I comforted her and kissed her. I sat up on the bed, pulling her up too.

"Thank you Edward. It means a lot to know that you're with me on this. I love you. Today is as good a day as any before she gets too attached to him. I'll go call him and tell him to meet us at the main house in an hour." She said and got up, wrapping a blue silk robe around her body and heading out of the room to find her phone.

After getting Renesemee dressed and ready, to spend the day with Jake and the family we arrived at my parent's house. Jacob was not there yet but our family was all together in the family room waiting for us.

"Bella and I are planning on telling Jacob the rules today, and we thought you all should know that we will continue with what we were going to do earlier before they came. If you want to be present for this discussion you may." I informed them.

"I can't see how this is going to work because of Jacob and Renesemee. So what is the plan?" Alice asked politely, very unusual for her.

"Well I was thinking maybe let Jacob have some time with her, like an hour or so, and all of us before we break the news to him, I was also hoping that when we tell him one of you could take her back to the cottage. I think he won't be very happy about it and will be loud. Does that sound good?" Bella suggested and looked at me first, I nodded.

"We will do whatever you need us to do, Bella." Carlisle replied.

"Emmett and I will take Renesemee back to the cottage when you need us to." Rosalie offered.

"Behave Em." I growled at him, before he even thought of things to do.

"Ok so it's settled. Rose and Em will take Renesemee back later."I said.

The doorbell rang and Esme went to get it while Bella and I sat down with Renesemee on the floor.

"Welcome back Jacob!" Esme greeted.

"Thanks."Was his reply.

"The family is in the living room, make yourself at home." Mom said.

After about an hour and a half Renesemee yawned and I looked to Rose.

"Looks like someone needs a nap. We should take her home, Bella." I hinted.

"I can take her home if you want, Edward. That way Bella won't have to leave her best friend." Rosalie offered.

"Thanks. Are you sure it isn't a problem?" I asked.

"No, Emmett and I haven't spent nearly enough time with our niece. Really it's no problem." Rosalie said and picked Renesemee up; walking to the door she stopped and turned to Emmett who was still sitting on the couch.

"Em lets go." She snapped and headed to the cottage with Renesemee in her arms and Emmett in tow.

The family disappeared to their separate areas of the house and forest with their mates. Alice and Jasper stayed close by just down by the river. It was just Bella, Jacob and I.

"What's wrong Bells?" Jacob asked obviously sensing her worries and fear.

"We need to talk, Jake." Bella said and grabbed my hand tightly.

"Okay. What about?"He replied cautiously.

"_Is this about Renesemee? Are they moving? She's dying isn't she, my love is dying!_" His panicked thoughts screamed in my head.

"Renesemee. We never got to tell you before." Bella said.

"_Spit_ it out Bella. You're scaring me."Jacob snapped.

"Edward and I have discussed this multiple times and we along with the family agreed that it would be best if you don't see Renesemee as much. You are only allowed to see her once or twice a month under the supervision of one of us. I'm sorry Jake but Renesemee needs to spend time with her family while we have her. We also think it should be her choice who she ends up with when she is a lot older and not have you blocking that. She needs as normal of a childhood as she can get. I need this time with my little girl."Bella said confidently.

"WHAT! I can't live without her! She is my life Bella! No! You can't do this to me! She is my imprint."Jacob stood up, hands clenched into fists at his side, and yelled at my love.

"She does not belong to you Jacob! She is Edward's and mine. You do not have some stake on her; she is not your child. You hate Vampires Jake. This isn't right, so don't do it. I didn't even get to meet her before you had your paws on her. Forget about her!"My love argued back.

"Bella please."Jacob sighed.

"No. If you can't deal with this then you don't have to see her at all. Edward and I want our little girl to grow up like a normal little girl, as much as she can and she can't do that with you clinging to her for her whole life. It's for the best. I'm sorry. Please don't try to see her without us knowing, it will only make things worse for you and her. Also no more lingering around the main house or the cottage. Please just do this for me and her. We would prefer if she does not know about our history or the imprint until we decide. I really am sorry Jake." Bella ended up whispering towards the end of her speech. I rubbed soothing circles on her back.

"No, please Bel- la." Jake sobbed.

"Sorry."She replied but got up to try to comfort him with a hug.

"Thanks Bella but no. I guess I knew this would happen. I will behave myself. I should go. Let me know when I can see Renesemee. Please. Bye .Take care of her." Jacob said, pulling out of my wife's embrace and walking to the door.

"We will. Don't do anything stupid or reckless. For Billy's sake. I am sorry, Jake."Bella said as she sat down next to me again.

"I'm sorry Jacob. I will take care of her. Be safe."I said as he opened the door and went out with a slam of the door.

As soon as he was gone I pulled Bella into my lap to comfort her. We sat there for an hour and talked before the family came back with Renesemee. Rose was smiling and Emmett was looking very determined. I wonder what happened now.

**Hope you liked it! **

**Review!**


	26. Chapter 26

**Thank you very much to the 7 people who reviewed for chapter 25! They were appreciated! **

**I need at least 4 reviews before you get another chapter! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight!**

* * *

**RPOV (Rosalie's Point of View)**

I have been thinking about this for a while and it could be possible now that we know a little bit more about vampire fertility. Once Bella had Renesemee I have been thinking a lot about trying to find a way for Emmett and me to have our own little baby. I also have been doing some research on human infertility medication. I wonder what would happen if a vampire took the same medication. I need to talk to Carlisle about it, but first I need to talk to my husband about it. When Edward told us his and Bella's plan for when the mutt comes over I took the opportunity to not only spend time with my niece and husband alone but to talk to Em about me trying these medications.

We had arrived at Bella and Edward's cottage, well more like house, and were now sitting in their family room. I had given Renesemee a bottle and then put her down for a nap. Now was my time to talk to my Em about this.

"Em?"I asked as I shifted in his lap so that I could see him.

"Yea Rosie." He answered and kissed my neck.

"I was thinking. . . "I trailed off, not knowing where to start.

"About what honey?" He asked looking into my eyes.

"About babies. I think that it might be possible for us to get pregnant. I want to try to get pregnant. What if all I have to do is take some human medicine? We could have our dreams, Em." I said excitedly.

"Rose wait, I'm confused. What do you mean it might be possible for you to get pregnant? Vampire women can't conceive, Rose, you know that." My love asked clearly confused.

"I did some research. If a human is having problems conceiving a child they can take medicine that makes it easier for them to get pregnant. I don't know the details and how it would affect me but it's worth a try." I explained.

"Have you talked to dad yet?"

"No I haven't talked to anyone. I wanted to talk to you first."I stated, trying to contain my excitement about possibly getting pregnant.

"What if the medicine hurts you or if you get pregnant, and that's a big if, the baby hurts you like Renesemee did to Bella. I don't want you to be in any kind of danger or pain Rosie." Emmett brought up with concern in his voice.

"I think the pain would be worth it. Please Emmett! I don't know what I would do if it was possible and I didn't even try. Please Emmy." I begged, knowing that his nickname would help me.

"Fine, Babe. We will try these human meds. I love you Rosalie, I will do anything to make you happy."He gave in and pulled me into a hug.

I am so excited! I might actually get to be a mother.

"When can we start?"Emmett interrupted my thoughts. He looked at me and wagged his eyebrows suggestively.

"Emmett! Behave. We still have to talk to Carlisle and we still have to watch Renesemee for Bella and Edward. I do not want to have to owe them a house and a child too."He could be so dirty minded sometimes.

"Why don't you call Carlisle right now and ask him to come here."My man suggested.

"Ok, thanks."I said and took out my cell phone. Carlisle answered on the first ring.

"Rosalie?"He asked.

"Yea, are you busy right now? Emmett and I wanted to talk to you."I replied.

"No I'm not busy. Are you still at Bella and Edwards?" He questioned and you could tell that he was running already.

"Yep. Thanks Dad." I hung up.

It was about 2 minutes before Carlisle showed up at the door. We let him in and he sat down.

"What do you need Rosalie?" Carlisle asked politely.

"I have done some research about human infertility and found that they take medication to fix it and I thought what if that would work for me too. What if I took human medication and it works. I want to try this. Do you think it would work and do you think you could get me some?" I explained.

"Rosalie, it may not work, you know that right. It could also cause problems for you. Can you handle it? I don't think this is a good idea but I am open to trying this and other things for you. And if this does work are you ready for the responsibility of being parents?" He was in doctor mode now.

"Yes Emmett and I can handle anything. I am ready Carlisle. Please."I said hopeful.

"Ok fine. Rosalie. I will go and get your prescription. Goodbye you two."Carlisle gave in and then left.

"Well I guess we should be getting back now. I'll go get Renesemee; I think she is awake now."I stated after a few minutes of silence.

"Ok babe."Em replied and kissed me.

I went and got Renesemee ready to go and soon Em, Renesemee and I arrived back at the main house. I couldn't wipe the grin off my face and Em had a very determined look, I'm sure he was determined to get what he wants from me, like always. Gotta love him for it.

After about two hours of chatting with the family Carlisle came down and asked Em and I to come up to his office after requesting that the rest of the family go out hunting.

"Rosalie, I am giving you these two pills, you need to take them in the morning and then again at night. Also you and Emmett will need to work extra to increase the chances." Doctor mode again.

"No problem!Let's get working Rosie!" Emmett boomed and started to leave.

"Emmett hold on a couple of minutes. Now Rosalie, There could be complications with this medication, as I do not know how this will affect a vampire. It is very important that you inform me if you have any side effects. Good luck to you both." Carlisle said still in his doctor voice.

After that I took the 2 pills, as it was around 8 at night, talked with Alice for a while and after I was sure that I was going to keep the pills down Emmett and I went upstairs to have some fun and we spent the whole night having fun. I was silently praying that it will work. We will just have to wait and see.

**Review please!**


	27. Chapter 27

**Thank you to the 7 people who reviewed! I love to hear what you guys think,as I am not Edward and cannot read your minds. I need at least 3 reviews before I will update!**

**Do you guys think that I should stop here and go to the sequal or do you not mind that I am doing other POV in this one? I will try to get back on track with Renesemee but I needed to put this stuff in. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

* * *

**2 Days later- Rosalie Pov**

I have been avoiding Edward and Alice for the past couple days, but it's hard to stay away from your best friend who loves fashion, like you do. It would be so embarrassing if the family knew what I was trying to do and then I didn't get pregnant. Emmett was overly excited for his part of this whole thing and was easily able to block Edward. About an hour ago I was helping Alice clean out my closet as we had already done hers. Everything was going fine until about 45 minutes ago when all of the sudden I felt horrible, I barely made it to the bathroom and even then I felt like I would rather die. Alice was standing at the doorway to the bathroom staring at me with panic all over her face. Alice and I were the only ones home at the moment so I didn't have to worry about Edward reading my thoughts or Emmett freaking out. Of course I did have to deal with Alice freaking out.

"Rose! Rose, OMG are you alright?" Alice yelled, she was obviously in shock. When I was finally able to talk, which was after about 5 minutes, I answered her.

"Yea Ali, I think so. I'll be fine." I replied trying to sound anything but panicked, which was exactly how I felt.

"Rose I don't think you are. Vampires don't get sick, and you were obviously sick. You threw up blood Rosalie. Don't lie to me, I'm calling Carlisle."Alice was reaching to get the phone. I had to stop her.

"No Alice! Don't you dare call Carlisle! I'm fine it was probably just" I couldn't even finish my sentence before more blood came up, causing my eyes to get darker, "some bad blood, and no big deal." I continued.

"I really don't think your right Rosalie, but I won't call dad."She sighed angrily.

"Thanks Ali. Please don't talk or think about this again.

"Ok. I'll let you get cleaned up." She replied.

As soon as Alice was gone I undressed and stepped into the shower. When I got out and looked in the mirror I noticed my eyes were still golden, as if I was still completely full with blood, the way they would if I just got back from hunting.

Could it be? Could my idea have worked and I am pregnant? This was all too much so I decided to go lie down and relax on Emmett and my bed.

**4 days later- Rose POV**

Emmett and I are still avoiding Edward and I am trying to avoid Alice, although it is really hard but I have managed to at least avoid her in the mornings. I have been getting sick randomly throughout the past four days, it would normally happen in the morning but occasionally I would get sick other times. Alice can tell that something is wrong but she has not pushed it anymore, for which I am very thankful. I also have been hunting a lot more than normal as I am getting sick so much. When I told Emmett about these symptoms I am having he was very concerned but interested in what it could mean. We both think that pregnancy could be a very good cause for all this but I don't want to get my hopes up. I still have to take those stupid pills twice a day, they even make me nauseous. I have been spending most of my time with Bella and Renesemee. Renesemee is getting pretty big for her age, I think she is growing faster again but Carlisle says she is just a little above human growth rate. She has learned to crawl and is now getting into mischief frequently. Earlier today she tried to crawl down the small step we have separating the family room from the music room. She fell down the step and hit her chin on the ground, which of course caused her to cry and Edward and Bella to panic. She was perfectly fine though, they just overreact about everything.

Just about an hour ago as I took a shower, after my latest sick session, I noticed a small bulge in my stomach, a hint of a possible child. I know it could be something else but I have the feeling that it is a baby. As soon as I noticed the bump between my hips I gasped and my husband was immediately at the door, worried about me.

"What is it Babe? Did you get sick again?" Emmett questioned nervously.

"No I- I – think I'm- I can't be." I stuttered mostly to myself.

"What Rose?"He urged me on.

"Come here, look at my stomach, does it look any different to you?" I said still in shock.

He was at my side in an instant with the shower door open, examining my belly.

"Um. . . Well . . . did you drink too much blood or something?" He replied, not knowing what to think.

"No I don't think so Em. I think it might be a baby. It all makes sense, my getting sick in the mornings, hunting more frequently, and he bump. I think I might be pregnant." I pieced everything together and it all made perfect sense, except that I was experiencing these too soon. Well maybe it will be fast like Bella's was.

Emmett was standing there with his hand on my stomach and his mouth wide open.

"Em honey?" I tried to knock him out of his shocked state.

"So you think we are pregnant? Why didn't you tell me earlier?" He asked.

"I didn't want to get our hopes up; I still don't want to get our hopes up. I just noticed this today." I put my hand on my small baby bump.

"We need to talk to Carlisle when the family returns, and that's final Rose, no getting out of it this time." Em said sternly.

"Of course Em, I wouldn't want to miss this."

We were now cuddling on our bed while we waited for Carlisle and the rest of the family to come home.

**Review!**


	28. Chapter 28

**Thank you for the 11 reviews! I really love to hear your thoughts! Sorry about taking so long to update. I have been trying to figure out what I am doing.**

**I think the next chapter will be in Edwards Pov. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight! **

* * *

**Em POV (Emmett) **

After cuddling and kissing my wife for about an hour, I noticed that her skin was warm. I mean she felt the same temperature as Renesemee, which was not normal for my lovely Rose.

"Rose?" I questioned and stopped playing with her long blond hair, to draw her attention.

The family was still out hunting they were supposed to be home soon but I still couldn't hear them.

"Yes, what's wrong Em?" She replied sitting up so she could see my face.

"You're hot!" I said not knowing exactly how to say what I was thinking.

"Of course I am Emmett. I was under the impression that you knew that too." She snapped and gave me a look. Mood swings great!

"That's very true babe, but I didn't mean it like that. Get your head out of the gutter Rosie." I replied and she rolled her eyes.

"I meant that your skin is as warm as Renesemee's or maybe even warmer. I just noticed it but I think it might be getting hotter every minute." I told her and she looked at me like I had another head.

"It is? Huh, might be another symptom." She said while completely caught up in her thoughts.

"Of what?" I asked completely confused. I looked to Rose and she smiled and rubbed her stomach lovingly, rolling her eyes at my question.

"The pregnancy Em what else?" She said with another roll of her golden eyes.

"I don't know Rosie. Jeez don't be so hormonal, I was just asking a question." I answered her, not really paying attention to what I said.

"EMMETT MCCARTY CULLEN!" Rosalie scolded me and slapped me.

We were lying on our bed for a while until my Rosie got sick again. I held her hair while she threw up. It was incredibly hard to see her sick like this, but there was nothing I could do to fix it.

"Is it over?" I asked after about 10 minutes of holding her hair.

"Yes I –"She stopped mid sentence to lean back over the toilet, getting violently sick again.

I held her hair out of her face for her and rubbed soothing circles on her back while she threw up.

"Now I think it's over." She finished and leaned back into me.

"Let's get you comfortable." I told her while picking her up bridal style and carried her to our bed.

As I laid her down on the bed and pulled the covers up over her she mumbled a "Thanks Em."

"Carlisle can we talk?" I asked as soon as he got in the house.

"Of course. My office?" He answered and gestured towards his office, I shook my head.

"In private. "Was my reply to his question.

We headed back out the door but were stopped by my little pixie of a sister.

"Where's Rose?" She asked, looking around.

"Upstairs resting, if you would like to call it that. Please don't bother her." I told Alice and followed Carlisle out the door.

Once Carlisle and I were far enough from the house and Edward's Cottage that Edward and the rest of the family couldn't hear, I turned to Carlisle.

"What did you want to talk about son?" Dad asked.

"Rosalie. She has been acting strange lately." I replied, slightly embarrassed.

"I see. How exactly has she been acting?" Carlisle asked in doctor mode now.

"She has been throwing up for the past 6 days. She has also been hunting more, and I just noticed that her skin is warmer than normal; it's around the same as Renesemee's. She also seems to have a small bump in between her hips. Rose thinks she is pregnant. Could she be right?"I told him.

"When does she get sick" He asked.

"It's the worst in the mornings, but it also happens throughout t the day."

"Morning sickness, increased appetite, higher temperature, small bulge, anything else son?" He thought out loud.

"Oh yeah, she has been having mood swings just recently. Just a heads up it is not fun." I informed him.

"Thanks. I will need to examine her. Does she know that you are talking to me about this?" He questioned.

"No, she is resting on the bed. It actually looks like she is sleeping but I don't think that's possible. She doesn't know but we were planning on talking to you anyway." I responded and we turned back towards the house.

When we returned Rose was awake and chatting with Alice in our room.

"Rose can you come into my office?" Carlisle asked from inside his office.

We soon heard her footsteps heading towards us.

"Yes Carlisle?"She asked and came to sit next to me.

"I am wondering how the fertility pills are working out for you. Any signs?" He asked and she looked at me with excitement in her eyes.

"Yes. I think I am pregnant. I have all the symptoms and even have a small baby bump." She answered happily

"Ok good to hear. Do you mind if I do a few tests to see if that is the case?"

"Not at all Carlisle."Rosalie replied smiling.

"Great. If you could just lie down on the couch we can get started." Carlisle stated and Rosalie got up and did as she was told.

After about five tests Carlisle asked the rest of the family to leave the house so he could tell us the results in private. He came back upstairs with a smile on his face.

"I have the results here to your tests, Rosalie. Would you like to know the answer?" He asked us and we both nodded. I took a hold of my wife's hand and she bounced in her seat.

"Yes please Carlisle! I can't wait any longer." Rose replied impatiently.

"Congratulations, Your pregnant!" He said and my jaw dropped as Rosalie squealed and hugged me and the jumped up and hugged Carlisle.

"I'm so happy for you Rose and Emmett. The family should be back soon so get ready." Carlisle told us and exited the room.

**Review!**


	29. Chapter 29

******Thank you so much to the 8 people who reviewed ch 28, the 2 people who reviewed ch 5 &6 and then the people who reviewed for ch1,3,4,7,8,9,11,13,16,21,24,25,26 and then the one person who reviewed for my other story which actually is somewhat of an outtake from this story, Edward Babysit's Renesemee. Thank you! **

**I am so sorry about taking so long to update. I had horse camp last week and have been packing for college this week. I leave for college on friday. I will try to get another chapter up before then but I have alot of packing to do. Also I will try to update as much as I can while at college.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight!**

**EPOV**

Renesemee has learned to crawl very fast now along with standing. She will only stand up by using the couch or some other sturdy object to hold on to, but she still hasn't taken her first steps. Bella and I have been spending majority of our time in the cottage with Renesemee. Just a bit ago Bella went out on a small hunting trip with Alice, so I get to spend some quality time with my daughter.

Bella decided it would be better on Renesemee if she left after Renesemee was awake and had breakfast so we don't scare her. Bella had left about 5 minutes ago and Renesemee was sitting on my lap, she had been awake for about 2 hours and was still in her pajamas. As soon as my wife left, I took Renesemee with me to my piano and sat her on my lap while I played. She preferred to watch me play whenever I was at my piano. I decided to give Bella and Renesemee a CD of my compositions for Christmas and have been working on a lullaby that combined both of theirs.

Renesemee watched as my hands glided over the keys playing each note perfectly. I watched as she put her tiny hands on the keys and copied me on my last two notes. She looked up at me when I stopped playing, smiled and turned back to the keys when I smiled back at her. What she did next was the most horrible thing for a musician like myself to hear but was one of the most beautiful things to hear as a parent, she slammed her hands down onto the keys so that a disarray of notes were playing at one time and not making any nice sounds they clashed together with each slam of her hands. It was starting to give me a headache or the vampire equivalent to one. I love Renesemee with all my heart and would never trade her for anything but when she does something like this it is really hard to tolerate. She just kept "Playing" with a huge grin on her face.

"Renesemee." I said trying to stay calm and supportive even though I was anything but that right now, she looked up at me and her eyes were bright, she was obviously excited about her music. She continued to play with one hand while she looked up at me.

"Please stop." I asked as I became more annoyed with the "music" she was playing and the way her hands hit my piano.

"_Why Daddy?_" She questioned in her thoughts but still continued to play.

"_I am just doing what you were doing. I thought it would make you happy._" My little girl explained in her thoughts and put her free hand on my cheek and showed me a clip of me playing just a little bit ago.

I didn't know how to tell her that it wasn't her playing it was what she was playing that was bothering me.

"It does make me happy but sweetie you were playing some wrong notes and that didn't make me happy. Here" I placed her fingers lightly on the keys and very gently helped her play the right notes.

"_Is this better Dad?_" She asked when I let her play on her own and she played a piece of Bella's lullaby correctly.

"Yes. Great job sweetie! You're playing quite well!" I complemented her and kissed her hair.

"_Yay!_" She exclaimed in her mind and bounced on my legs.

After about five more minutes of helping my daughter play the piano, I looked at the clock and it read 11:30, time for Renesemee to have lunch and take her noon time nap.

"Sweetie lets go find something to eat." I suggested to her and picked her up into my arms and into the kitchen. Once she was in her high chair, I got her baby food from the refrigerator along with a spoon, and her bib, and headed back to my daughter.

Carlisle thinks that because Renesemee is half human she still needs to have human food in her diet. Carlisle, Bella and I agree that Renesemee must have one meal a day of human food, much to my daughter's dislike.

I dipped the spoon into the gross looking baby food and held it up to Renesemee's mouth.

"Open sweetie."I instructed my little angel but she shook her head in response, making her bronze curls bounce.

"_It's yucky daddy!_" she complained in her mind.

"Renesemee." I scolded.

"Please just open your mouth and eat your lunch." I asked her and she shook her head again.

"_But dad, can't I just have my bottle instead, please!_"

"No baby. You need to eat this and then you can have your bottle after." I insisted.

"_Fine. Your mean._" She replied with a glare very similar to her mother's glare.

"No I'm not. I just know what's best for you now open."I told her and she replied by opening her mouth and eating each spoonful of food I gave her.

When she was almost finished she thought it would be fun to put her hands in her bowl of food. Her hands were absolutely disgusting. I was sitting there too shocked to pay realize that she put her food covered hands on my face and through my hair. I watched her giggle as she took in my expression while she continued smearing her food all over my face. She then started reaching for my shirt but I grabbed her little hands before she could.

"Enough. Are you going to eat anymore or are you going to play with your food instead?" I questioned slightly short with my daughter.

She immediately looked at me and stopped giggling and struggling to get out of my grasp.

"_I'm done eating dad. Sorry._"My Renesemee bowed her head as she thought her answer.

I took her bowl and spoon to the sink, washing them a little before putting them in the dishwasher.

Too quick for my little girl to notice I glanced at her and she still had her head bowed and was sniffling. She was starting to cry lightly.

_Great. I made my daughter cry. Just great._ I thought to myself as I grabbed a sponge and walked over to my daughter to clean up her mess.

"_I'm sorry daddy!_" She thought over and over as she cried.

I stopped in the middle of what I was doing and pulled her into my arms, her head rested on my shoulder. I started rubbing her back trying to calm her down.

"Shh. It's alright, I'm sorry I was so mean to you. You were just having fun like you should be."I told her as I left the sponge on the high chair and headed for the stairs.

"_No daddy, I did wrong. I'm sorry._" She replied in her thoughts while her crying slowed.

"Thank you Renesemee. I should let you have more fun. I'm sorry. Please stop crying, I'm not mad at you anymore. Now let's get cleaned up, shall we?" I asked and she nodded.

"I love you Renesemee." I whispered in her ear once she was clean, in new pajamas and in her crib for her afternoon nap.

**Hope you enjoyed this and sorry for taking so long!**


	30. Chapter 30

**Thank you soo much for the 9 reviews! I really love to hear your suggestions. I am posted a poll on my profile so please vote! **

**Sorry for taking so long to update! I moved into college and have been very busy. I will try to update tonight or later today.**

**Review and sorry its so short.**

**Disclaimer:I do not own Twilight.****4 months later- Rosalie POV**

* * *

Thankfully the nausea is almost gone. It has been 4 months since I got pregnant and I'm showing a lot more then I was before. Emmett has also been bugging me a lot more; I blame it on my hormones. I also am still hunting a lot more than before. I have to hunt everyday sometimes twice a day. Currently Alice, Esme and I are working on the baby's room. The boys are out hunting and Edward took Bella and Renesemee on a vacation so that they could have family time, I think Charlie went with them. A little while after I found out I was pregnant Charlie found out about us, he promises that he will not tell anyone about it and he also doesn't want to know the details.

"Rose, do you want the toys in the crib or on the shelf?" Alice asked holding a teddy bear up in the air, I'm surprised she even had to ask.

"The soft ones can go in the crib and then the rest can go on the shelf or in the corner." I replied and went back to sorting clothes, some were new and some were Renesemee's as we didn't know if I was going to have a little girl or boy. Alice had a fit when Bella asked if I wanted some of Renesemee's old clothes and an even bigger fit when I said yes, Alice then had to deal with my raging hormones and of course Emmett got the blasted with my hormones too after as I was in a horrible mood.

Emmett has understanding about everything but he has also been driving me insane. He isn't getting what he wants because of my constant mood swings so he has been grumbling and grouchy. Jasper and Alice are having problems now too since he gets the same mood swings I get along with Emmett's feelings and is driving Alice crazy. Alice is sort of mad at me or well the baby because she can't see me anymore, like how it was when Bella was pregnant with Renesemee. Alice now has to ask me questions instead of just look into the future to see my answer because of the baby.

I have been wearing maternity clothes for the two weeks and love it! Alice and I found a high fashion maternity clothes store a month ago so I don't have to wear those ugly normal maternity clothes. Along with that store we found one that specializes in baby fashion for boys and girls. Emmett and I don't know the sex of the baby so we bought clothes for each along with blankets, bedding, and toys for both. I was pulled out of my thoughts by Esme's phone ringing.

"Hello."Esme said into her phone.

"Hi mom it's Bella." Bella has been calling us daily since they went for a vacation but she normally called in the morning when it was past Renesemee's bedtime there. Something must have happened. Oh no. I also noticed that when I get stressed or nervous my baby shifts around a lot more. Great.

"Bella, is everything ok sweetie?" Mom said and put the phone on speaker as I sank to the ground holding my baby bump as I felt the pain of the baby shifting and moving. Something had to be wrong for Bella to call now and she seemed upset.

"It's Renesemee..." Bella answered.

**Review? Poll?**


	31. Chapter 31

**Thank you to the 8 people who reviewed! Please vote on my poll its on my profile!**

**Disclaimer:I do not own Twilight!**

* * *

_"It's Renesemee..." Bella answered._

**BPOV – 3 days before.**

A couple of days ago Edward surprised Renesemee and I with a trip to Chicago. He wanted us to see his old house and his hometown from his human years. We have been here for a total of three days. Apparently Edward kept his childhood house in excellent condition and that is where we have been staying. He bought a crib for Renesemee along with all the necessary things for her and we also had packed her favorite things. Charlie stayed with us for the first day but only so that he had something to do before he got on the plane to go visit mom.

The first day we were here we took Charlie and Renesemee to museums and to all the tourist locations. Edward's wedding anniversary was that day too along with his father's death, so he wanted to go see his parent's gravesite, and his own. The cemetery was just down the street from where Edward's house was so we strolled hand in hand down the sidewalk. The town was kept as a historical town and therefore it looked very similar to what Edward described it as. As we got closer to the cemetery I could sense that Edward was getting second thoughts about doing this.

"Edward, is everything alright?" I asked softly and moved closer to him.

"Yea." He replied looking down at his feet.

"No, it's not. I know you Edward, your upset. Just tell me love."

"I'm not upset I'm just . . . scared. I don't think I can do this, make you go through this too." He looked at me towards the end and he looked like he could have cried.

"I'll be fine, don't worry about me. You can do this Edward. You need to see your parents, even if it's only their graves, but it will make you feel better." I replied and he smiled but it didn't reach his eyes.

"Ok. Well I kind of have to since we are right in front of them."He replied.

We both looked at the tombstones. The Mason family had their own fenced in corner in the cemetery, I'm guessing due to the Cullen family. On the far left was Edward Sr. Mason, my Edward's father; next to him was Elizabeth Mason, his mother, and then Edward Jr., my Edward. I watched as Edward sank to his knees in front of his parent's graves and I soon followed in front of Edward's grave. I watched as Edward told his parents about Renesemee and me, how he was close to sobbing just talking about us and how much he loved them and us. It was quite an emotional speech he gave and as soon as he was done talking he collapsed onto his mother's gravestone, dry sobbing. I pulled him to me so his head was in my lap and stroked his golden hair as I said my dues to his family. I ended up breaking down too and joined Edward in his sobbing.

Once we finally got ourselves together we decided to relieve my father from Renesemee. When we arrived at our house we found Charlie watching the game with a sleeping Renesemee in his arms. She was still looking like a young toddler, but her hair is really long. Edward and I want to cut it but Alice and Rose won't let us. Edward quickly went and got the camera before Charlie noticed us and took a picture of my father and my daughter.

"You know Bells you used to fall asleep in this same position. You would sleep in my arms with your head on my shoulder a lot, mostly when you were a baby. It's nice I get to experience this again." Dad said as he shut the T.V off and rubbed my baby's back soothingly.

Edward had disappeared after he took the picture so I sat down next to my father.

"How was the cemetery?" He asked softly.

I had told my dad about what we are, he doesn't want to know the details he just knows that we are immortal and all of our real ages. He knows a little about Edward's history but only as much as we said on the way. He knew that we went to the cemetery to visit Edward's parents and his own grave and actually pushed us to go. Renesemee wanted to come with us but Charlie helped us convince her to stay. She is still very attached to me.

"It was alright, really sad. Edward and I told his parent's about everything, we cried or our equivalent. I can tell it was really hard on him. It would be really hard on me too." I told my dad as I rested my head in his lap and stretched out on my back on the couch.

"Well I'll bet that Edward is glad he went. I'll bet that he is also glad that Renesemee didn't go with you." Dad told me as he freed a hand and ran it though my hair, it was very nice to still have this closeness with him.

It was silent for a while before he spoke again.

"Bella" He started. "I'm really glad you can still be around. I wasn't ready to lose you. Also Edward is good for you and I should have seen that before. I love you Sweetie." He told me and carefully bent down and kissed my forehead.

The next day Charlie left to go see mom in Florida so Edward, Renesemee and I decided to stay home all day. Edward and I spent every second that Renesemee was asleep to have our fun in his parents' old room since Renesemee was in Edward's old room. Today Edward and I decided to take our daughter to the zoo, we had enough control over our thirst to handle both animals and humans and Renesemee was too. After about 2 hours of strolling around the zoo it got really crowded and Renesemee asked to go look at the mountain lion so we let her run off on her own to go see it while we followed behind. However when we got there she was nowhere to be seen.

"Renesemee?" I questioned hoping for a response.

There was no response. Normally when I call her name she will at least acknowledge me. I looked to Edward and he wrapped his arm around me.

"Renesemee Carlie Cullen." Edward yelled. Still no answer.

"Who are you looking for?" A young woman asked Edward politely.

I turned my head away from her as I realized that my daughter was missing and she is too young to get lost.

"Our daughter. She is a toddler. She has brown eyes and my hair color. Have you seen her?" Edward said and pulled me to him, I put my head on his shoulder trying to keep myself together.

"Yea. I saw a man pull her away from here and over there, he covered her mouth." She pointed to the area with the bears and the restrooms. Oh no, this can't be good.

"Thank you so much." Edward and I replied and swiftly moved to where she pointed.

We ran into a couple on the ways that they were looking around like they needed help.

"Have you seen a man with a little bronze haired toddler?" Edward asked.

There must have been something in their thoughts to lead him to ask that.

"Yes he took her back there. Have you seen our son? His name is Benjamin?" They asked and pointed to a strange building.

"No but we will keep our eyes open for him." We left them and headed to the next spot.

"Bella stay out here, where people can see you. I'm going to go find our daughter. Call the family please. I love you, and I will find her." He told me before kissing me and heading through a door into the building. It looked dark inside.

I pulled out my phone and called my motherly figure. The one person who I needed to talk to other than my husband and daughter. Esme.

"Hello."Esme answered on the first ring.

"Hi mom it's Bella." I said trying to keep my voice normal or semi normal. I normally didn't call at this time.

"Bella, is everything ok sweetie?"She said and I could tell that she put the phone on speaker phone because I could hear Rosalie gasp along with Alice's breathing and some shuffling of clothes.

"It's Renesemee..." I answered and let out a small sob.

"What happened?"All three of them said.

"Someone took her. Were at the zoo and she left our side for one second and now she might be gone forever." I sobbed.

"Bella, breathe. She will be ok. Where's Edward?" Esme comforted me.

"He went into a building that someone said they saw a man pull her into. He told me to stay out and to call you." My eyes never left that building.

_Please let her be safe! Please let her be safe! _I thought to myself over and over again.

"Edward will find her. I know he will." Alice said.

"Do you really?" I questioned hopefully.

"Well no, but I know Edward and I know how much he loves both of you. He will find her." She continued on. "Rose, breathe. It's alright, she's going to be safe don't worry rose it's not good for the baby. "Alice was talking to Rosalie in the background; I could hear my pregnant sister breathing go from strange to close to normal.I soon forgot about my phone and hung up.

Just then the door opened and my Edward was holding Renesemee on his hip and was supporting a little blond haired boy with his other arm. Making it look like he wasn't carrying two kids when he really was. Renesemee was sleeping or close to sleeping. I rushed to Edward and pulled Renesemee into my arms and kissed her forehead and gave her a hug.

"This is Ben. He saved her. He is that couple's son. He saw a man, who was really a vampire, drag her away and went after them. I killed the vampire and Ben and Renesemee were already out of it. The vampire was going to take her to the Volturi but Ben got in the way of him and distracted him enough for the vampire to leave her alone. I found her and put her in a safe spot and then the boy was knocked out and I put him with her. Ben doesn't know anything about vampires, doesn't even know what that guy was or me for that matter." He explained as he pulled Ben into his arms and we started walking back to find the couple.

"Thank you Edward. You saved two lives. I knew you would make a great father to her. I love you always." I told him.

"Thank you and your welcome. I love you too forever." He said.

"Now there are his parents." We started walking towards them and our daughter woke up. So did Ben.

"Momma!" my little princess exclaimed as she hugged me and kissed my cheek.

"I love you Renesemee." I told her.

"Where am I?" Ben said looking up at Edward. I looked at my baby and she knew that she needed to stop talking and act the age she looks.

"I am Edward Cullen and you are on the way back to your parents. You saved my little girl's life. Thank you." Edward told the boy and he looked over at Renesemee in my arms.

"You're ok? He didn't hurt her did he?" Ben asked.

"No she is fine and so are you."I replied.

We returned him to his mother and father. They told us that they owed us but we called it even. We returned back to the house and after scolding Renesemee for running off and the telling her how much we love her we put her to bed and called the family, telling them the whole story. Rosalie was not feeling good so we decided to head home ASAP.

**review?**


	32. Chapter 32

**Thank you to the 5 people who reviewed and the 4 that voted for the poll! Right now the poll is at a tie so I need more people to vote if you haven't already, it is on my profile. Please! **

**I'm sorry it took me so long to update, will try to update sooner.**

**Disclaimer: As much as I want to own Edward and Twilight I don't sorry. I do not own Twilight.**

* * *

**Rosalie POV**

"Rose, breathe. You want to wait for Emmett and the rest of the family. It's too early." Alice pleaded as I basically panted. It was getting hard to breathe and I had this weird feeling in my stomach, I can't explain it but it was uncomfortable. Bella had hung up a little bit ago and now the three of us were just waiting and worrying. Esme called Carlisle and then Emmett and told them to come back from the hospital and hunting. Sadly, they were about three hours away.

"I can't relax. I'm too worried about things. I really hope you guys are right about Edward finding Renesemee." I said as I tried to calm myself down.

"Me too, honey, me too." Esme said and helped me up from the floor once my breathing went back to normal but I still had that uncomfortable feeling.

The three of us continued to put together the nursery until Edward called Esme.

"Hello Mom" He said happily into the phone.

"Edward! We were waiting for you to call. Is everything alright?" Esme asked and put the phone on speaker phone so we seemed more normal.

"Yes with us it is. How is Rosalie? Bella said that Rosalie was not feeling well." He asked.

"Yes. Rose just had some form of a panic attack and it stirred things up with the baby. She seems to be better now. Did you find her?" Esme answered and then asked the question we had all been waiting for.

"Yes. Turns out I didn't really save her. A young boy by the name of Benjamin was kidnapped too and he saved her. It was a vampire after them; he was planning on taking her to the Volturi. Benjamin distracted the vampire enough to pull Renesemee out of the way before the vampire bit him. I got there just in time; I knocked the boy out right before the vampire got his teeth into him and then destroyed him. Ben and Renesemee are safe now. Bella and I returned him to his parents and Renesemee is upstairs with her mother." He told us.

If that Ben kid risked his life to save a little toddler girl who I love dearly from a vampire, what do we give him?

"Thank god." I murmured in relief and heard Esme and Alice replies.

"What happened?" I asked Edward curious to if Renesemee wandered or someone took her. Plus it would be helpful when I have my own little one to keep track of.

"Renesemee wanted to go look at something, I let her of course, she went ahead of us and then started wandering and the vampire found her and took her away. Ben saw and followed but got caught by the vampire. Renesemee has already been punished for wandering off but we are not taking this too strongly because we are just happy she is safe. We plan to come home now. Bella is packing upstairs and Renesemee is napping." He explained.

"That's good to hear she is safe. It's probably a good idea you are coming home since Rose is not herself. It shouldn't be long. Hurry home and be safe, I love you sweetie." Esme said in her motherly voice.

What does she mean it shouldn't be long? I'm not ready to be a mother; I don't know what I was thinking before.

"We will. Love you too Mom." He said and hung up.

**What do you think? Any thoughts, questions? **

**Review, poll?**


	33. Chapter 33

**First off I want to say I am so sorry about the long time in between updates. I have been extreamly busy with school. I will try to update sooner. Secondly Thank you soo much to the 7 people who reviewed to this chapter and the 2 people who reviewed for Edward Babysits Rensemee! I really love to hear what people think or like. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

**EPOV**

Bella stepped out of our daughter's room when I got off the phone with Esme, knowing that it was best to wait till now to come out. I sighed as I thought through all that has happened.

"What's wrong, Edward?"My wife asked and held my hand in hers.

"Rose is not feeling well. I have a feeling that the baby is coming soon. I think it is best if we go home as soon as Renesemee is awake. Is that alright with you?"I informed her and pulled her to me.

"Yes. I hope we get back before the baby is born."Bella replied against my chest.

"Me too. But we have a while before we need to get packed."I told her with a wink and picked her up bridal style and carried her to our room.

I loved the nights here where once Renesemee was in bed Bella and I had the house to ourselves for the whole night without Emmett or Alice interrupting. It was heaven. Bella was lying with her head on my chest and I was drawing circles on her bare back when I started to hear Renesemee waking up. Bella and I had had a wonderful night together and as soon as Bella went to go get Renenesmee ready for the trip home I would pack.

"Love, it's time to get up, and head back home." I whispered in her ear and kissed her hair.

"I know I just wish we could stay here forever, just the three of us. It's so nice to have things so quiet and relaxed." Bella sighed and sat up, letting the sheet that was covering her lower back drop.

"It is. Maybe in a little while we can live on our own once things settle down. Renesemee is waking and she is thinking about you." I told her and kissed her on the lips softly.

"I'll get her dressed while you pack. Don't forget that picture of your parents and you honey." Bella said and got off the bed and wrapped a thick white robe around her. She soon was out the door and down the hall to see our daughter.

Everything was packed and ready to go. Bella had already dressed and fed Renesemee, and we were on the way to Forks. Renesemee was sitting in my lap while Bella sat next to me reading a parenting magazine.

"Daddy, are we going home?" My little angel asked to softly for human ears but Bella and I could easily hear it. My little girl looked up at me, her eyes full of questions.

"Yes sweetie. Auntie Rose is not feeling well and grandpa thinks we should get home. She should be fine but I think your cousin is coming." I told her and kissed her forehead, I noticed Bella watching us with a smile.

The flight and drive home was easy after that.

**Bella POV**

When we walked into the house nobody was around, the house was dead quiet. I looked to Edward, asking silently what was going on.

"I don't know love, the family is here, and I can hear their thoughts." He whispered softly so Renesemee wouldn't hear.

She looked up at me and then to Edward and asked in her cute little baby voice" Where is everyone?"

As soon as the words got out of her mouth a loud scream from upstairs was filling the room. It was coming from Carlisle's study upstairs. Soon after a soft cry was heard, one that if you have been around infants, you would know that it is a baby's cry.

"Rose."I gasped and ran upstairs with my own baby in my arms and Edward close behind. Jasper was standing with his arms wrapped around Alice, who was bouncing up and down, in the back of the room. Carlisle and Esme were checking over the baby in the corner of the room, while Rose was lying on the bed whispering to Emmett quietly. Emmett was standing next to her with her hand in both of his.

I handed Renesmee to Edward and rushed to the opposite side of the bed as Emmett. Rosalie reached for me.

"I'm so sorry I didn't get here in time. I let Renesmee sleep in and she threw a little tantrum at the airport." I apologized as I hugged my sister back.

"It's fine Bella. I'm just glad you made it."

**Review?**


	34. Chapter 34

**Hey guys, Sorry about the not updating for so long. School has been really busy and I needed some inspiration. I will try to update more freequently but I have a week of classes and then finals but if I don't update during those I will update on my winter break.**

**Thank you to the 7 people who reviewed for chpter 33 and thank you to all of my readers that have stuck with me. I hope I didnt lose anyone. Reviews are always appreciated. Any thing you want to see you can always suggest it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, but I did pre order Eclipse!**

* * *

"Momma."Renesemee whispered from Edward's arms, with her little arms outstretched for me.

I smiled at her and walked back towards her ready to take her into my arms.

"Yes baby?"I replied and kissed her nose.

She reached her hand up to my cheek and used her gift to communicate, feeling too shy to talk out loud.

"_What happened to Aunt Rose?_" She silently asked and sent me a picture of Rosalie before we left for Chicago and then another picture of her now, lying on the bed.

"Nothing Sweetie, you just have a cousin now, baby." I told her and moved a piece of her bronze hair from her face.

"_I don't understand Momma._" She silently replied and rested her head on my shoulder with a sigh.

"Aunt Rosalie had her baby Renesemee." I whispered to her as I swayed a little in my spot.

"Oh. Thank you Mommy." My little girl said out loud and let her hand slide down to my neck, I could still see her thoughts.

"Congratulations Rose, you have a healthy baby boy. Would you like to hold him?" Carlisle interrupted the silence and moved to stand next to Emmett by Rosalie's bedside.

Carlisle held a little baby wrapped in blue in his arms. Rosalie looked up at Emmett, sharing a loving look before Rosalie looked to Carlisle and the baby, a huge smile then overtook her face.

"Yes of course, Dad" she said with a nod.

Carlisle of course smiled at the Dad comment, and handed her the little bundle of blue, which she took into her arms gladly.

"He looks like Renesemee did when she was his age." Rosalie gasped as she looked down at her son.

"We will do as we did with Renesemee, measure him frequently and feed blood and human food." Carlisle informed her as he saw the looks of worry and sadness coming from Rose and Emmett.

I know those looks all too well. They are the same ones I had when I found out of my little girl's extreme growing. Edward seemed to have the same thoughts as me because he wrapped his arm around my waist, pulling Renesemee and I into his arms.

"Have you decided on a name for him?" Carlisle and Esme asked softly.

Everyone in the room looked to Rose, as she looked up to her husband and then down at her son.

"Whatever you want to name him is fine with me. Go ahead I just want the two of you to be happy."Em told her.

It was silent for a little bit except Renesemee and the baby's heartbeats.

"Bennett" Rosalie whispered.

"Bennett?" Jasper questioned.

"Yes. Ben saved my only niece and so I think he should be honored, I also like that name and Emmett should be part of his name too. So I just combined Ben and Emmett and got Bennett." She explained as she smiled down at Bennett.

"It's perfect Rosie, Thank you." Emmett kissed her forehead and then Bennett's forehead.

"Thank you Rosalie. It means a lot." I told her as I rocked my own baby in my arms.

Edward went and hugged Rosalie and shook his brother's hand before returning to wrap his arms around my waist, with his head resting on my shoulder.

* * *

It has been two months since Bennett was born, Renesemee has become very close to him. She insists that he has to be the first and last family member she sees every day except for Edward and I. Bennett also seems much attached to her. Rosalie is absolutely overwhelmed with joy; she has actually been annoying Em lately with all of her excitement over every little thing Ben has done. Everyone calls him Ben now; Renesemee thought Bennett was too big of a word to say all the time and everyone kind of just caught on to that. Bennett has grown really fast. He grows double what Renesemee used to grow in one day. He will most likely out grow Renesemee unless he stops growing as fast when he reaches her size.

Alice and Rose have bought all new toys for him and Esme loves being a grandmother of two. Emmett is like another child, he loves to lay down on the floor with the kids and play blocks or something with them. Edward and I are thankful that Renesemee is so happy and also that she is occupied so that we can have more alone time. I have noticed that Alice has been quiet lately and besides the shopping trips for the baby and capturing exciting moments on camera she and Jasper have been gone a lot. I feel for her, being the only one without children when Rose and I both have such young children and Esme has all of us. It must be hard. Although I never knew that Alice and Jasper wanted kids.

**I hope this makes up for the long break of no new chapters.**

**Review?**


	35. Chapter 35

**Thank you to the 8 people who reviewed for the last chapter! I really love to hear your reactions and thoughts about the chapters no matter if they are mean or nice. Thank you to all my readers! I hope I didnt lose anyone along the way. I will be finishing this one soon or at least skip time periods to get to the next will be about Renesemee. **

**Sorry it has been so long between updates but I have one more final and then am off of school for a month.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

**

* * *

**

3 years later- Bella POV

"Edward." I said while he hummed my lullaby to me as we lay in our bed together at the cottage.

The sun was starting to rise and beam through our window. Renesemee was still sleeping in her room down the hall. She looked like an older 4 year old and definantly acted like one. Ben looks grew very fast and now looks to be the same age as Renesemee. They are both 3 year olds in real life. Ben has also developed an attachment to Renesemee or "Ness" as he likes to call her. He followed her development patterns but just grew faster. They have both become quite the little 4 year olds. Ness has started to hunt with us but we only let her drink the blood and we hunt it for her. Rosalie and Emmett are waiting a little bit longer with Ben although they fill jugs of animal blood for both Ben and Ness.

"Yes Bella?" Edward answered me and pulled me out of my thoughts.

"How come the family hasn't moved yet? We have been here too long."

"Do you want to move?" He asked and stopped rubbing my back.

"No, Charlie is still here and we promised Jacob the occasional visits. But the rest of the family hasn't promised to anyone that they are staying and Carlisle must be pushing his age now."

"He is. I have heard him thinking about moving for awhile now but he still needs to talk to the family. He doesn't know what were going to do or what Rose and Em want to do."

"I kind of want to stay here for a little longer, just the three of us."I told him and snuggled into his chest more and threw my leg over his.

"Oh Bella. I want that too. The problem is does Renesemee want it?" He replied and sat up a little.

"Oh yea that will be a problem, but she will have to deal with it. We are her parents and we know what's best for her."I said and sat up, letting the covers drop from my body.

"Speaking of Renesemee, She's starting to wake up, I'll go make breakfast."He said and got out of bed pulling on some boxers and a t shirt before going out the door.

I pulled on one of Edwards's shirts and some underwear and slipped on my robe before I went to wake up my little girl. I walked down the hall and opened her door to find her still sound to sleep. _Yea sure she is waking up. Where did he get that from?_ I thought to myself as I looked at her sleeping form before glancing at the clock that read 9:30 am. It was getting late, she needed to get up.

"Ness, wake up sweetie." I gently called as I sat down on her little princess bed. I got no response.

"Ness, baby time to get up." I said a little louder and shook her slightly. She mumbled something and kept on sleeping.

"Renesemee get up." I said loudly and shook her again.

"No. I don't wanna." She said and rolled over.

"Renesemee Carlie Cullen get up."I said and pulled the blanket off of her.

"No!" She answered and pulled the blanket back.

She has never acted like this before. What has gotten into her, she used to always be ready to get up.

"Ness sweetie, Daddy's making breakfast for you and then we are going over to see Grandma and Grandpa. If you don't get up now we will just stay here all day and Ben won't be able to come over." I told her. As soon as she heard Ben's name she shot out of bed and was racing down the stairs to the kitchen.

Once Renesemee was fed and dressed Edward slipped her up onto his back and laced his hand in mine.

"Hold on tight Ness." He said before we took off into the woods to the main house.

Rosalie and Emmett live on their own with Bennett in a house similar to ours off to the opposite side of the Cullen's property. They normally let Ben sleep a little longer then we let Ness sleep because he goes to bed a little later and sleeps for less time.

When we got to the house Edward shifted Renesemee from his back to his hip and carried her in that way. Jasper and Alice were sitting in the living room watching some documentary, although Alice was not really watching she was keeping him company while she read an issue of Vogue.

"Auntie Ali!" Ness screamed excitedly when she saw her aunt flipping through the magazine.

"Hey guys, good morning Ness. How did you sleep?" Alice greeted as Renesemee jumped out of Edwards arms and ran to Alice.

"Momma made me up. I didn't want to. She's mean. Daddy made me eggs. So now I'm here." Renesemee explained.

Edward kissed my head when she mentioned that I was mean. It hurt to hear that, but I guess all toddlers say that at some point and don't mean it. Alice glanced at me before replying to her niece.

"Ness honey, you shouldn't say things like that, your mother loves you and I know you love her too. I don't think she was being mean. So on a lighter note, what are you up to today?"Alice explained to Renesemee.

"Playing. Is Ben here yet?" She asked as she bounced in her aunties arms.

"No he should be on his way here."

"Bella I heard about your little conversation with Edward about moving. You should talk to Carlisle about it." Alice brought up the subject but then turned to Jasper and elbowed him.

"Hey what was that for?" He complained to her.

"Jazz you being anti social. Your niece wants you." Alice said and kissed his cheek.

He then shut off the TV and turned to us smiling and then down to Ness and picked her up to give her a kiss on her cheek.

"Sorry guys. It was a civil war documentary and I guess I got a little wrapped up in it." He said in his southern drawl.

Not long after, Rosalie and Emmett brought Ben over and we all talked while the kids and Emmett played. Rosalie and I took the children upstairs to put them down for a nap so that we could talk about the moving ordeal. Carlisle came home from the hospital to discuss the situation.

"Bella and I have been thinking that we would like to live as a family here for a little longer, just Renesemee, Bella and I. We wanted to know if this was alright with you." Edward spoke up.

"Emmett and I were kind of thinking the same thing although we wouldn't mind moving. I'm sick of the mutt smell." Rosalie agreed.

"Well Jasper and I will stay with you and Esme if you want Carlisle, we don't really have a reason to live on our own." Alice added.

"So is anyone against Edward and Bella living as a family, here, while the rest of us live somewhere else?" Carlisle brought it to a vote, always the leader.

Nobody said anything.

"Well I guess that piece is settled although you will only be able to stay for a couple more years."Carlisle informed us.

"Rose, Em do you want to stay with us or move somewhere else?" He asked them.

"We can live near you but we would prefer to live in our own house, if it's alright." Emmett replied after sharing a look with his wife.

"Ok now that all that is confirmed where should we go next? I was thinking Astoria, it's in Oregon. Astoria is supposed to be the cloudiest city in the United States. Anyone has any other ideas?" Carlisle asked and glanced around the room.

"Alaska." Esme suggested, jumping at a chance to see our cousins again.

"Ok so it's either Alaska or Oregon."

"Oregon" Edward said.

"Oregon" I agreed.

"Oregon" Emmett and Rosalie said together.

"Alaska" Alice said.

"Alaska" Jasper agreed with a small smile.

"We will leave for Oregon in a month." Alice said, probably after seeing our future.

**Review! **

**Tell me one thing that you liked or that it shocked you.**

**Tell me one thing that you disliked.**

**Tell me one thing that you want to happen.**


	36. Chapter 36

**Thank you for the 6 reviews for chapter 35! I would also like to thank the 1 person who reviewed for Edward Babysits Renesemee. Also if you haven't read that story you should, it kind of ties along with this one only it was written before this so it may not fit exactly with the story but its good. **

**I would like more feedback from my readers please. Tell me what you liked, what you disliked, what you want to happen and or what you think will happen.**

**Also I am on winter break from school and will try to update more, i might even start the next story too. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

**

* * *

**

**1 month later- Edward POV**

Today is the day that the family minus Bella, Renesemee and I are moving, for the past month the whole family has been trying to spend as much time together and especially with Ben and Ness. We told Ness a last week about the move, she took it; well let's just say that she is like her mother in a lot of ways. She cried and begged us to make them stay, and in her thoughts begged me to make Rosalie and Emmett let Ben stay.

Bella was sobbing with her, from watching her daughter get so upset and so I was left to calm both of them, It hurt me to see both of them like that but it's my job to take care of them and I did what I had to do. Ness eventually got over it; she thought that it wouldn't happen, that they wouldn't leave.

The day started out like every other day, waking Ness up getting her fed, clean and dressed and then going to the main house. Emmett was loading the truck with things from Rosalie and his house, Rose was still getting Ben up and ready, while everyone else packed. Most of the major furniture like beds, couches, cribs and the dining table and my piano were staying, Bella sat down with Renesemee on the floor while I helped my brothers pack and move things.

"Momma, what's going on?"I froze when I heard my little girl ask the question.

"Today's moving day sweetie, Daddy's just helping." My lovely wife explained so that our daughter would not think too much about it.

Soon after Rosalie arrived with a very sad looking Ben on her back, that is until he saw Ness and jumped off his mothers back. Renesemee and Ben collided in a tight hug. They started talking and playing after a little while, during which we finished packing. Everyone sat down and socialized before Carlisle looked to Esme and then stood up.

"Alice, Jasper, Esme I guess we should be leaving soon. Rose and Em can come if you're ready." He suggested and stepped forward as Bella picked Renesemee up and set her on her feet and I stood up too, Carlisle and I hugged and said our goodbyes.

"Take care of your family son."He told me with a pat on my back before embracing Bella and then Ness. He told each one of them to take care of the rest and to behave.

Ness was handling this pretty well at first but when we got to Alice, the last of the first group to go, she changed completely. Carlisle, Esme, Jasper and Alice were all leaving together since they would share a house, Rose, Emmett and Ben would follow.

Alice hugged me, then Bella and finally she bent down to Renesemee so that she could look her in the eyes.

"Ness sweetie, I know this will be hard on you but please be happy. I'll miss you." Alice said before she hugged Ness to her held on tightly to her aunts' shirt and buried her head in Alice's neck.

"Please Auntie Alice, don't leave me. Please." Renesmee sniffed and mumbled.

"I have to. I can't leave Carlisle, Esme or Jasper. I'm sorry princess." She replied pulling Ness back so she could look her in the eyes.

"Ok. I'll miss you. Love you." Renesemee said softly as Alice kissed her on the cheek and danced over to take jasper's hand. The four of them then went on their way.

"Are we up for round two?" I asked as I saw the looks Rose and Emmett were sharing and the thoughts they were thinking.

"Ness. There are three people who would like to say goodbye to you before they leave, would you be ok?" I asked her as she was just standing there about to cry while staring at the door.

"I guess."

Rose and Emmett came and hugged Bella and I before they went to go hug Ness. Ben was saying goodbye to her while Rose and Em were with us.

"Please don't leave me Ben." My little girl whispered and hugged him so tight, desperate to not let him leave.

"I don't wanna leave. Momma says I have to." Bennett whispered to her.

"Ben, come on sweetie."Rosalie called, trying to not make things worse.

"Bye Renesemee. I'll miss you. A lot." He said as they embraced again. He had tears falling down his cheeks when Rosalie pulled him into her arms.

"Auntie Rose. Please let him stay." My little girl begged. Rose glanced at me then to Bella and back to Renesemee.

"I'm sorry Sweetie. It's just the way things are."Rosalie replied with a sad look on her face.

"Then I'll go." Ness replied.

"You can't baby. I'm so sorry." Bella intervened before this got in too deep.

Renesemee turned towards her mom and we could see the tears running down her face.

"Oh baby. Come here."Bella cooed.

"No!" Renesemee screamed and ran towards Bennett.

"Ness Sweetie, you have to stay here with your mommy and sorry." Rose stated.

"Baby come here." Bella said again and held her arms out for Ness.

"No! I don't want you! Your mean."Renesemee screamed. I looked to Rose and she nodded.

"I'm sorry Ness. Ben say goodbye." Rosalie said, knowing what I was hoping she would do.

"_I'll call you or Bella later, once we get to the new house and get settled. I hope we didn't cause too much trouble. Sorry._" Rose's thoughts apologized as she walked towards the door Emmett was holding open for her.

"Bye. Ren-"Ben started to say but was cut off by his cries and Renesemee's sobs.

"Nooooo! Come . . . come back!" my daughter struggled to cry the words as she ran across the room heading for the door that had already closed behind Rose and Ben.

Bella and I heard the car drive away as Renesemee laid on the ground sobbing and kicking her legs while she gasped for air. Bella was about to go and pick our child off the floor when she stopped and turned away. I looked at Bella's face and knew if she could cry she would be. She put her hands on her head and was starting to shake. I knew it was because of how Renesemee was crying and also the words our daughter said to her.

"Renesemee Carlie Cullen, apologize to your mother now. I don't want to hear you talk to her like that again." I said sternly and Renesemee looked up at me and I could see in her thoughts that my face showed how I was feeling. She was deciding whether to listen to me or not.

"Now."I repeated a bit softer. That made up her mind.

"Momma" She cried. As soon as Bella heard that one word she spun around and made her way to our daughter. She sat on the ground and pulled our daughter into her lap.

"I'm . . . so . . . rry . . . Mommy" Renesemee cried into my wife's chest as Bella kissed her hair and rubbed her back trying to soothe her.

"I forgive you baby. I'm not mad at you, I'll always love you my little nudger." Bella told her.

I soon came over to them and wrapped them both in a hug and kissed both their foreheads. We sat there for a while calming Renesemee and telling her that the family will be back sooner than she thinks and how much we all love her.

**Review Please!**

**1. Tell me what you liked**

**2. Tell me what you disliked**

**3. Tell me what you want to happen and/ or what you think will happen**

**Please! I may or may not follow these comments but I need ideas.**


	37. Chapter 37

**Thank you to the 8 people who reviewed for Ch36! Keep up the reviews! I am sorry to say that this is the last chapter as of now. I hope to get the sequal started soon. I do need some help from you! I need a title for the sequal, it will be about Renesemee and Bennett.**

**Sorry its short.**

**Disclaimer:I do not own Twilight!**

**

* * *

**

****

Renesemee POV

Why is everyone leaving me? I didn't do anything to make my family mad. As soon as the first part of the family left I knew more was coming and that things were going to get worse. I just hoped that my Bennett was going to stay with me.

Then Auntie Rosie and Uncle Em said goodbye to my parents and I and Ben came up to me too. We hugged and I could feel the tears falling down my cheeks and onto his shirt, at the same time I could feel his on my shirt too. We would miss each other a lot. Would he ever come back? Probably not. I didn't deserve him or any of my aunties or uncles; I would never see him again. I had to make him stay. Too soon Auntie Rose pulled him away and I was left crying.

My mommy tried to help me and I snapped at her. I called her mean. What kind of person am I? I collapsed on the floor and cried for what seemed like hours before Daddy made me apologize to Mommy and then they comforted me. I guess I shouldn't have acted like that but I did what I thought felt right at the time.

Now will I ever see him again?

**EPOV- 2 years later**

Over the next couple years while the family stayed separated, Jacob visited Renesemee once every 3 months. Renesemee would talk to Ben on the phone when Bella or I were done talking to Rose or Emmett on the phone. The whole family would get together for Christmas and other holidays, Renesemee was always very excited to see everyone and then would throw a fit when they left again. But I don't think Bella and I would want things another way, we want her to have a normal human childhood, to be as normal as she can and normal 4,5,6 year olds throw tantrums.

From what I have heard from Emmett, Bennett is acting the same way; Emmett even had to spank Ben a couple times. I haven't spanked my daughter, I don't even know if I could. I have thought about it before, it's what my father used to do to me when I was a young boy and misbehaved. I have briefly brought the topic up to Bella but she just told me that I should do what I think is right. I know that in this century a lot of people think that spanking children is cruel and should not be used to punish a child, but I was raised in a different time period and so was the rest of our family. I hope that my daughter will not give me reason to spank her but I guess that if it comes to that then I will just have to punish her that way.

Bella has been working on improving her shield. She can now pull it around anyone she wants, and then I cannot hear their thoughts. She also has opened up her mind to me, I love to hear her thoughts and she knows it. She uses her gift occasionally; normally it's to cover Renesemee's thoughts from me. Our daughter has also been working on her gift and is able to project her thoughts so that she doesn't have to use her hand she could just be sitting on someone's lap and through that contact her thoughts can be seen.

I am very proud of Bella and we are both so proud and in love with our little miracle. I just hope that our future will be just as good.

**Review please, dont forget I am looking for ideas for a title for the sequal.**


	38. Sequal!

Thank you to everyone who read and reviewed for this story. I'm sorry I have not been writing lately, I have been super busy at school and had writers block. I am planning to write a sequel to this story since I love it so much but I need a title for it! If you have any title ideas tell me. Also if you have any ideas for the story, I'm glad to hear them, it is about Renesemee as a teenager. Thanks again to everyone.


End file.
